The First Time isn't Always Everything
by Formerly RurouniNikkitch13
Summary: [Sequel to A First for Everything] It might not be just be a fling any more but that doesn't mean everything is going to run smoothly, does it? [SessKag, AU, slight OCC, mature themes] Link to unrated epilogue should now be working.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters, or anything to do with the magna or anime. Those rights belong to someone else.

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'A First for Everything'**. Although, it might be helpful to read that fiction first, it is not really necessary to in order to understand the plot. This is still slightly OCC, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

The First Time isn't Always Everything

Chapter 1

A sleek black limousine rolled silently and swiftly through the streets of a quiet neighborhood. It nearly blended perfectly into the darkness of the night, morphing it into an elongated shadow. This effect was a perfect extra feature for the couple riding inside who were completely oblivious to anyone else in the world.

Inside the car, the atmosphere was thick. Each person was aware of the other's presence but carefully hid that knowledge with words and smiles. They were an enchanting pair, attractive and intelligent. Although they sat close together, there was still some distance between them as though they were consciously trying not to touch one another. Silence surrounded them, but their careful posture spoke for them. The woman was not particularly happy at the current time.

She was the one who broke the silence, turning to stare at the man with pursed lips.

"What is it?" the tall, elegant man asked while raising a pale eyebrow at her behavior. He knew that she wished to voice her opinion.

"Oh, it's nothing really," she replied loftily, vaguely waving her hand for effect. "Except that I still can't believe that you did that."

"There is nothing to doubt, Kagome," he said. His voice carried a hint of humor, almost undetectable to untrained ears. "You witnessed the encounter with your own eyes. Do you often disbelieve what you see?"

"Well, that all depends. Certain things often look different than what they really are. You should know all about that," she retorted mockingly. She tilted her chin up, her blue eyes defiant. "Yet, I always like to imagine that people that I know did not just act like an ass in public, Fluffy-kins."

"That is not my name, woman," he said firmly.

"Is that so, Sesshomaru?" She purposely stressed his name. "And I was not aware that my name was 'The Wench' either."

"I am not a fool. Did I just not say your name or has your hearing failed you like it has for my idiot brother?"

"Hmmm, let me see," Kagome replied sarcastically. She held up her hand, counting off of her fingers. "Was it wench, woman, or Kagome? I can't seem to remember."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips together. "And my name does not include any part of the word fluffy, Kagome. I would assume that you would know this. Now what is this really about?"

"Like you don't know!" she shot back. "I thought that you weren't a fool."

Sesshomaru growled softly. He shifted slightly, bringing his large body closer to Kagome's. He turned his head, lowering his eyes so that his gaze looked down upon the angry woman. His long, silver hair swayed about him with the movement, softly attacking Kagome's bare arm and shoulder. She shivered slightly at the action, remembering other moments in which his hair had touched her body. "Woman," he warned.

"Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she snapped. "My name is Kagome. You are just like your brother."

"Do not compare me to such an intolerant moron," Sesshomaru replied, moving so that his posture was imposing upon the girl. "I will not be insulted in such a manner."

"Allow me to apologize, your royal highness!" she huffed. "You cannot be insulted. But it is not insulting to be introduced as wench in front of perfect strangers? Tell me; is it a Tashio brother thing to call females by rude names?"

"That trait is only displayed by incompetent souls. I am not Inuyasha. Do not compare me to him."

"But you are not a fool, right?" she asked.

"No, I am not," he answered coldly, still staring down at her. Her eyes, however angry they might be, captured him. She looked delicious.

"But Inuyasha is a fool?"

"Yes, he is. What are you trying to prove?"

"Well, if you are not a fool, then why do you insist upon acting in the same way that a so-called fool does? You aren't being a hypocrite, are you?" Kagome challenged.

Sesshomaru growled, swiftly wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to his body. "I am not a hypocrite. I am well aware of your name, unlike others. Perhaps your introduction was not the most appropriate; however, you have never seemed to mind me calling you such names at other times. It appears that you choose random intervals in which you like to confirm your name. So tell me, Kagome, who is the hypocrite?" he asked lowly, responding to her challenge.

Kagome colored fiercely. She knew exactly what he was talking about. 'Calling me those names in bed is completely different from in public!' she yelled at herself. Her vivid eyes flashed. She opened her mouth to voice her complaint, but her words were effectively stolen by Sesshomaru's lips as he moved over hers with mouth, teeth, and tongue.

He pulled back briefly, licking across the expanse of her mouth. Huskily, he whispered to her, "Or is your obsession with staking your name due to a fear? Are you worried that you will be forgotten, Kagome?" before taking her lips in a heated kiss once again.

Her anger was immediately clouded by overwhelming desire. Although her mind still told her that she should be setting him straight, she could not stop herself from winding her arms around his neck. He hit the mark with his last comment. There was a fear in her mind that he would discard her after he became bored. And it was Inuyasha that put that fear into her heart. But still, she willingly complied when he nipped at her lips with silent longing. And happily, she wrestled with his tongue until she felt the limousine coast to a stop.

She pulled back from his mouth, flushed from his actions. "This is where I get off," she whispered against his lips.

Sesshomaru growled slightly, annoyed that the halting off the car spoiled his plans. He would have to use his charm now in order to get her to spend the night with him. But, he was even more annoyed when Kagome pulled from his arms, scooting across the seat and practically leaping from the back of the car. 'So, she wants me to work, does she?' he thought to himself as he slid gracefully from the seat.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked in slight surprise as she noticed Sesshomaru exiting the door. She blinked at him, standing still as she regarded him.

"I am walking you to the door, Kagome," he replied silkily, moving to her side. His arm slithered around her back so that his palm rested upon her lower back. He added a slight pressure, urging Kagome to walk forward under his guidance.

"You're walking me to the door?" she countered, still surprised. "Why are you suddenly acting like a gentleman?"

"I always act in such a manner. After all, I am a gentleman," he responded in his trademark deep voice.

Yet, Kagome was not fooled by it. She smiled and let out a laugh at his words. "Oh, really? Since when?" Her light voice was once again filled with sarcasm.

"Since I was a young child," he simply said, moving his hand slightly to roam her back.

She shivered at his touch. "What have you done that makes you a gentleman? I am having trouble recalling when your behavior matched your claim," she asked lightly. Kagome smiled. 'I can win this argument!'

"Do I not open doors for you?" Sesshomaru said, leaning closer to her ear so that his breath caressed the appendage.

"You sure have a sense of humor tonight. No, you don't. Your servants do," Kagome answered easily, tilting her head slightly so that he had more access.

"I am the one that orders them to do so. My behavior is reflected in them. I am the one that desires them to treat you well."

Kagome snorted. "And I assume that slapping me was also part of your charming training?" she asked with some bitterness. As soon as the words left her mouth, she winced. Her hand flew up, covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide in shock. She had just made a huge mistake – and she knew it.

The effect was immediate. Sesshomaru snarled loudly, wrapping his arm around her waist. He spun her quickly so that she faced him. His other hand came up, grasping her chin firmly so that she could not look away. The golden eyes were narrowed and angry. He did not bother to hide his emotions this time, making Kagome tremble. "That was not meant to happen. Do you think that I am such a calloused monster that I desired it? I do not hit women with intent," he snapped.

Kagome instantly felt regret. She knew that he was right and that he did not mean it. How could she have forgotten his stricken face after it had happened? Her eyes softened, misting up slightly. "I know," she whispered. She raised her hand, moving it to cup his cheek. She did not miss his tensing. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to say that. I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. You are far from a monster. I don't know why I said it. I shouldn't have brought it…"

"Enough," he interrupted tightly. "Something of that caliber cannot be easily forgotten. It seems as though it is still a sensitive issue although bringing up that moment is…bothersome."

"But that doesn't change the fact that it was wrong of me. I don't blame you and I can't expect you not to be effected either. It must be much worse for you. I just…I…," she countered back. Before he could answer, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. "Can you forgive me?" she whispered against them.

"Perhaps," he answered arrogantly, taking her lips with his. After a few moments of intensity, he pulled away. Gently, he lifted Kagome, carrying her the rest of the way to her door. "We could negotiate how you could make it up to me."

Kagome smiled, placing a quick kiss to his chin before laughing. "I think I know what your terms are already."

"Good. Then you agree with them."

"But I just spent last night with you. And you never proved to me that you were a gentleman yet," Kagome protested.

"I am carrying you to your door. Is that not gentlemanly enough for your tastes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her words.

"You are just carrying me to get into my bed faster," Kagome pouted but her eyes flashed with excitement and amusement.

"And you are just arguing with me to be stubborn," he returned easily.

He stopped at the door, dropping Kagome's legs but still held her by the back. He released her slowly, allowing her body to press against his and stay in that position. Sesshomaru grunted slightly as she moved, his body responsive to hers. Kagome seemed to enjoy herself as well. Her face heated as a gasp came from her throat when she felt just how receptive he was.

"Maybe," she answered breathily. "But you don't seem to mind arguing with me either. In matter of fact, I think that you rather enjoy it. You get a rise from it, don't you?"

Sesshomaru grunted in response, gentle spreading her thighs with his knee and sticking his leg between them. "Perhaps," he said, dipping his head to run his nose along her neck. "It is not every day in which a woman, as well as my client, is daring enough to stand up against me. I have yet to decide if you have a mental deficiency that blocks your judgment or if you are merely brave."

Kagome laughed, allowing her body to press against his momentarily. "You know," she teased with an enchanting smile, "implying that a girl is retarded is not the best way to get into her pants." With a quick gesture, her hand traced down his chest, making his muscles ripple under her touch. Then, she broke away from his touch, turning away from him and searching through her purse for her keys.

Frowning from her release of his hold, Sesshomaru moved behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist while pressing against her back. He made sure that his obvious arousal was poking against her. "I have already been in your so-called pants, Kagome. I highly doubt that it is relevant anymore."

"But you still aren't in them right now," Kagome reminded him in a sing-song voice. She pushed back against him, grinding into his lower body. She was pleased when he growled in response. "But," she continued in a teasing tone, "I would think about it if you told me the reason for your behavior tonight."

"There is nothing to explain," he muttered, beginning to kiss and nip along her neck. His arm wrapped even further around her waist, drawing her against him until there was no space between the bodies. Her moan was his reward, and as it seemed, she was having difficulty keeping her attention to looking for her keys. 'That's it, Kagome. Take the bait.'

"Nothing to explain?" she responded, her voice breaking slightly in tune to his ministrations. "It's not every night that you punch out a man in a club."

"Hmm," was Sesshomaru's answer as he pulled back from her neck. "I did nothing that was not called for."

"So, punching Kouga was the proper thing to do. Is that what you are saying," she asked with humor.

"Yes."

"Why?" she said as she looked through her purse, making it seem as though her search was more interesting than his answer.

"Were you not there? That irritating waste needed to be taught his place. I did not appreciate his open claim of you nor did I care for his insistence upon the subject despite your obvious refusal. It needed to be known that he was not to pursue you in any fashion," Sesshomaru answered, once again taking up to teasing her exposed skin but adding the flair of roving hands.

But Kagome seemed unaffected for once. "Damn," she muttered, frowning and pursing her lips.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, peaking over her shoulder to glance at her.

"I can't find my keys," she muttered with annoyance. "I could have sworn that they were in here when I left. I have never left without them before. I don't know if I dropped them or not. How am I going to get in?"

Sesshomaru almost smirked. His golden eyes stared directly into Kagome, even though she was not paying attention. If she had been, she would have noticed the flashes of desire and success in his eyes. "So not fear. I shall have it taken care of. However, it will have to wait until the morning. I know of no place that is open at two in the morning," he responded easily and sensible. He paused slightly before continuing with seduction. "It seems as though you will have to stay at my house this evening."

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes widened at his words. After a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I guess you're right. I can't wake Sango up at this hour. Alright, you win bud don't think that you will win every time!"

"If you insist," Sesshomaru said silkily as he turned her with his arm and began to guide her back to the awaiting limousine.

As he walked, Sesshomaru shoved his free, elegant hand into the pocket of his black trousers. He needed to keep the small object from sounding out and drawing her curious attention. 'I should borrow Kagome's keys more often,' he thought as they slipped into the car.

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Well, there is the first chapter. So, what do you think? Is it good? Should I keep going? Let me know how you feel!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All I can say is wow! **Thank you** for the amazing and enthusiastic response and support of this sequel! It seems that it is becoming more popular than the original, haha:) But anyway, I sincerely thank everyone that has read and/or reviewed this story. I hope that you enjoy all of the chapters that are to come. Please, feel free to let me know what sucked, was good, or if you have any ideas for the story. I read all suggestions and take all of them into consideration. **You are my muse!**

* * *

The First Time isn't Always Everything 

Chapter 2

'Don't get up,' Kagome thought as she slowly rolled onto her back. 'I don't want to get up. It's Saturday. I shouldn't have to get up. I can sleep all day. It's not like I have anything to do. Don't get up, just don't get up.' But despite her mental encouragement, one blue eye half opened.

The orb was instantly met by the blinding light of the morning sun that streamed through a large window. She snapped her eye shut in response. 'Why did I do that?' she asked herself in exasperation. But with a small sigh, she cracked open one eye again. Once opened, she shut it, opening the opposite eye instead. Kagome continued in this pattern, one splitting open as the other closed shut.

After a few minutes of doing so, she let out a grunt, rolling onto her side and away from the window. She flung out her arm and was met by nothing but the cool expanse of silk sheets. Both of Kagome's eyes sprung open this time. She stared off at the other side of the large bed, noting blankly that it was quite empty. Judging by the temperature of the sheets, it had been empty for quite some time.

"He didn't?" she mumbled in shock as she raised her upper body from the bed. "He did! I can't believe it! He does this way too often," she continued.

Rolling out of the bed, she stretched her body momentarily. Looking around the room, she searched for her underwear amongst the random piles of discarded clothing. "Really, you would think that Mr. Perfection would have straightened all of this up by now," she again grumbled as she continued flinging about clothing. "Ah-hah!" Kagome triumphantly called out, holding up her lacy underwear in an outstretched hand.

Cocking her head to the side, she looked at the fabric in contemplation. 'You know,' she thought to herself, 'It really would be a waste to put these back on. I would just have to take them off to shower once again and it is not like I am going to be leaving in the next couple of minutes.' Nodding her head, she allowed the underwear to drop back to the floor. Instead, she grabbed the white sheet from the bed, pulling it off. Carefully, she wrapped the fabric around her body, tying it snugly so that it would not fall down as she walked. With a quick comb of her hair by her hand, she strode to the door.

"Now where could he be?" she asked as she began to walk slowly through the hall with her white, temporary dress trailing behind her. She paused for a moment, trying to remember exactly how to get around the large house. Despite her many visits, she could still not figure out where everything was. In reward, though, she could hear the soft clicks of a keyboard coming from down the hall. With a smile, she headed toward the sound, chuckling at herself for not thinking that Sesshomaru would most likely he in the study. 'He's the only one that I know that would willingly work on a Saturday.'

Kagome took a deep breath at the door before pushing it open. She was met with the sight of Sesshomaru, typing away at his computer at what seemed to be lightening speed. His long, silver strands were pulled back into a high pony-tail for once, complementing his delicate and well-structured facial features. His golden eyes stared hard at the computer screen, seeming to not notice her presence. The chiseled, defined chest was exposed to her hungry eyes, allowing her to greedily trace until the blue sleeping pants that were hung at his waist.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked her as he continued to type away, not even sparing her a glance.

"And is it your trademark to let your girlfriend wake up alone in bed on most days," she asked right back, placing her hands on her hips. "You know, it is not good for the self esteem to know that you have been left for work. Is your computer better than bed that I am?" Kagome teased with a smile.

At that, Sesshomaru stopped typing, titling his head to her with a raised eyebrow. "Hardly," he answered steadily. "Although my computer does not seem to have the stubborn streak that you possess."

Kagome laughed at his comment, her blue eyes sparkling. "I would hope so!"

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched as he moved to lean back in his leather chair. His eyes darted to the corner of the room. "Do you see the small brown box in the corner of the study?" he asked calmly.

Widening her eyes in amusement, she allowed her vision to divert from Sesshomaru to the direction in which he was speaking. "Yeah," she responded, quickly glancing back to Sesshomaru.

"Bring the box to me," he commanded, folding his hands in his lap.

Kagome clasped her hand together. "Oh, of course, your majesty!" she mocked lightly. "I forgot that your leg was cut off in the war," she continued as she grabbed the box and moved to Sesshomaru's side.

He quickly grabbed her by her waist, drawing her into his lap. His lips instantly caressed her ear as his arms wrapped themselves securely around her. "My leg might not have been saved in the war," he whispered seductively, "but to your advantage, other…valuable assets were spared." Kagome bushed instantly, melting into his embrace as he kissed her ear. "Now open the box, Kagome."

Complying, she began opening the flaps and tissue paper of the small box. Sesshomaru leaned back again, coolly watching her reactions and emotions as she sat on his lap. His expressionless eyes effortlessly masked the arrogant satisfaction that he felt when her enchanting blue eyes widened at the contents. Her head whipped to him, midnight strands tumbling through the air with her movement. There was still color in her cheeks and her pink lips were slightly parted from her sharp intake.

"You actually did it?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"I usually complete my arrangements. I am not one to back down upon my word once it is given. Is this not what we agreed on?" Sesshomaru responded in a bored tone, as if she should have known this before hand.

Kagome blushed even more, lowering her eyes, unable to keep his heated gaze. "I know," she whispered. "It's just… It's hard to believe. This book is more personal than anything I have ever done. I mean it's our story, you and I." She smiled, running her hand over the leather cover in a loving caress. He had actually fastened a copy of their encounter, and their journey to a relationship. She raised her eyes to meet his once again. "It's beautiful. Thank you," she said, leaning towards him to place a tender kiss to his lips.

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped to her neck, placing open mouth kisses to the flesh as she moaned softly. "Think nothing of it, but there is more," he muttered against her. Letting out a giggle, Kagome shuffled through the box once again.

"Keys?" she asked, pulling out a small keychain. "What are these… Hey! Wait a minute! These are my keys!" Pulling away from his mouth, she glared at Sesshomaru. "Where did you find these?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I borrowed them from you yesterday. I thought that you would be more grateful to have them returned to you," was his arrogant response.

With a huff, she squirmed in his arms. He frowned, tightening his hold on her. But, Kagome moved more, managing to slip from his hold. She jumped to her feet, turning herself to face him. "You took my keys?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"If you insist. However, I feel that it was more of a temporary borrowing," he answered, watching her carefully.

"Why did you do that? I thought that I lost them! You could have told me that you had them!"

"Would you have stayed the night if you would have had your keys?" he asked, looking at her blankly.

Kagome huffed. "I don't know!" she cried out. "Maybe I would have if you had asked me. But why did we have to come here? What is so wrong about staying at my apartment?" she asked, placing the hand with the keys on her hip.

Sesshomaru shrugged lightly. "I do not approve of it," he said simply.

"Oh, allow me to apologize! Is my humble apartment not good enough for the great Sesshomaru?" she mocked, tossing her hands above her head. "Would I have to buy a mansion for you to consider spending the night at my place? Since when did you get even shallower than before? You never seemed to have a problem with its appearance before."

"I am not shallow, I merely have excellent taste," Sesshomaru returned calmly and rationally. "I have chosen you, haven't I? Would you degrade yourself enough to refer to yourself as a low-class woman? Although I do feel that your apartment is rather…meager for my taste that is not the reason as to why it lacks my approval."

Kagome froze, shocked by his words. Her wide, blue eyes blinked a few times but that was all of the movement that she made. She was worried that if she moved, Sesshomaru's confession would disappear and she would realize that it was just a dream. She stared at him for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "Then what is wrong with it, Sesshomaru?" she asked softly, hopefully.

"I do not feel that it is secure enough to protect you."

Her eyes immediately softened, touched by his sign of affection. It was not often that Sesshomaru was this open about his feelings. "Are you worried about me?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Perhaps," he answered shortly with a slight frown.

Her body relaxed. "Sesshomaru," she began, "you don't have to worry. I have been living there for six years and nothing has ever happened to me."

"Just because nothing has occurred does not mean that nothing ever will," he reasoned with hardening eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with the place. All the locks are as sturdy as ever. I will be fine," she claimed.

"You do not have to necessarily be in the apartment for something to happen. Your neighborhood has not exactly been prided on its safeness."

"Sesshomaru, I'm serious here…"

"It is hard to take your seriously in your current state of dress, Kagome," he replied, roving his eyes over her body.

With a blush, Kagome pulled the sheets closer to her body for protection. "You are avoiding the subject here," she reminded him.

"Very well, then allow me to continue. The area in which you live, although not the worst, is not ranked incredibly high. You are a single female with a rising popularity. These factors make your likeliness for some form of attack higher than most others. I do not like the idea of you being there."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Then I will get an alarm system. Is that acceptable?" she asked, loosening her posture. If Sesshomaru kept this up, she would cave. 'Damn him and his persistence.'

Sesshomaru rose from his seat, standing tall before her. "It is a temporary solution. However, like I said before, attacks can also occur outside of your apartment." He began to stride closer to her. "I feel that a more permanent solution is needed."

"You want me to move, don't you?" Kagome asked softly as she gazed up into his intoxicating golden eyes. His gaze consumed her so much that she was only half paying attention to what she was saying. "And I suppose that you already have somewhere in mind?"

"I might," he answered with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her against his body. "But that is not important right now. We can discuss that later. All that matters is your protection," he finished smoothly, knowing that it would make her melt. 'I must say, that was a miraculous job, even for one such as me,' he thought triumphantly.

"Yeah, later," Kagome agreed as she dropped the keys and book from her hands and wrapped them around Sesshomaru's neck, tugging slightly on it to pull him down to her.

With a growl, Sesshomaru complied, taking her mouth with his eagerly. Once his lips met her moist mouth, another primal growl ripped from him, causing Sesshomaru to tilt his head to encourage the kiss to deepen. Satisfied with her positive response, he began to trace his tongue over her lips, impatient to delve into the depths of her mouth. Kagome understood and opened for him, allowing Sesshomaru to fill her mouth with his invading appendage. She could not help the moan that slipped from her lips.

Sesshomaru wasted no time. Quickly, he pulled her tighter against him, sliding one hand down her body until it rested on her thigh. She shivered at his sensual touch but did not miss the slight squeeze on her thigh. In response, she lifted her legs effortlessly, hooking them around Sesshomaru's waist as best as she could with the constricting sheet. He began to walk with her attached to him, making sure that their heated kisses were never broken for more than a second.

They fumbled down the hall, slowly making their way to Sesshomaru's bedroom. But their journey was often temporary sidelined from their impatience to get closer to the other. Sesshomaru managed to press Kagome to the way, pushing her up slightly. He pushed against her, rubbing his growing erection against her through the thin barriers of pants and sheets. He would also break his hold from her lips, moving stead to taste the smooth flesh of her neck and exposed collar bone. Only her intense pleads would spur him into pulling her fully to him and continue the journey down the hall.

Once in the room, he wasted no time in laying her down upon the bed. Instantly, he pulled away Kagome's temporary clothing, exposing her bare and enticing body to his eyes. Growling approval and desire, he lowered himself onto her body, using his hands and lips to explore all of her. Kagome responded similarly, roaming her hands down his exposed back, pleased when he shuddered with pleasure. When he hit a practically sensitive area, she bucked her hips against his, whispering, "Please, Sesshomaru," huskily.

Smirking against his lips, he was about to enter her when the melodic ringer of Kagome's phone sounded. 'Of course,' he thought. 'After all, this is what always happens in these situations, ne?'

Shocked, Kagome began to pull back. But with a snarl, Sesshomaru began to pull her back to him. "Do not answer it, Kagome," he warned.

"But Sesshomaru," she weakly protested while half-moaning, turning her head to the ringing phone. "It could be important."

"Leave it," he answered, moving his hand to play with a breast. "They will leave a message. Focus on this now."

Biting her lip to conceal her moan, she quickly grabbed the phone. "Consider this payback," she explained, "for the time you left me one second from an orgasm because your phone rang." With that, she flipped open the phone, saying "hello" while keeping her gaze on Sesshomaru.

Pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru began to pull away from her. However, Kagome hooked her legs about his hips, preventing him from leaving. She shook her head and moved her free hand to rake across his back.

"Yeah," she said into the phone. "No, nothing much…..nothing, why?"

Kagome continued to subdue the angry Sesshomaru, this time running her hands through his scalp and pulling the ponytail from his hair, allowing the long strands to caress over both of their skin.

"Sure, that sounds good…Ok, I will see you then…Uh-huh…Bye!"

Sesshomaru tore the phone from her hands, tossing it onto the floor. His eyes were still murderous and he appeared to be slightly shaking from strain. Softening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his, placing apologetic kisses to his body. While she did so, she pulled with her legs, encouraging him to enter her.

His head tilted down, glaring into her eyes as she caressed him. "Who was on the phone?" he asked angrily.

She smiled coyly, "Inuyasha."

"Bitch," he hissed.

"No, Kagome. But I am your Kagome," she whispered seductively. "Besides, you are the only Tashio that would ever be able to touch me in such a way."

"No one else," he whispered fiercely before taking her lips hungrily.

* * *

TBC…

**Note: The bedroom scene has been edited by quite a bit...for the unedited version, follow the link in my profile.**

A/N: Well there is another installment. Let me know how it was. I am not sure of the ending, but it will do for now. I might change it later.

Anyway, someone asked me how long this story will be. Honestly, I have no idea. I don't think it will be as long as the other, but I am guessing it will be between 10-20 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews to the last chapter! I am glad that everyone enjoys this story so much. But I have been asked, "Where is the plot?" Well, that is coming up very soon…ok, well, at least the drama is going to begin. And as you know, our favorite couple just loves drama, haha! I'm not too sure just what I am going to do with the drama, but I am sure that I'll figure it all out soon enough. But, anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The First Time isn't Always Everything

Chapter 3

"Wench. You're late."

Kagome's small hand flew gracefully through the air, smacking the back of Inuyasha's skull with enough force to knock it forward. With an approving smile, she slid into the seat next to him. Her act of violence went unnoticed by all around her except for the silver haired man that was beside her, glaring and holding the back of his head angrily.

"Feh! That fucking hurt, Kags! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha whined angrily, scowling at her.

"What was that for?" she shot back with a shocked expression. "Because my name is not wench, it's Kagome. Would you like me to start referring to you as Imbecile, or how about Bastard, is that better?" She shook her head, muttering to herself, "stupid brothers."

"Feh, fine. Don't get your panties all in a bundle, _Ka-go-me._" He stressed her name in a mocking tone. "Geez, is your thong wedged to far into your ass or something?"

"No," she responded easily, raising her hand to signal for the waiter. "But you can tuck in your skirt whenever you're ready, _girl_friend."

Inuyasha blinked for a second and then smirked. He broke out into an easy laughter, leaning back into his seat comfortably. "That was a good one, Kags. I almost didn't get it, though. So what's up?"

Kagome smiled at her agent and friend. "Oh, nothing much. Everything's been pretty normal. What about you?"

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled and shrugged. "Nothing really. I got another new client the other day. I hear her shit isn't that great, but she's cute. Reminds me just how much I need to get laid."

Kagome laughed, her eyes shining with humor. The waiter sauntered over. Laughing she glanced up at the younger man. "I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea," she began merrily. She glanced over at Inuyasha briefly before meeting the waiter's eyes again. "And he'll have a Sex On The Beach."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested immediately, his face paling. "That's not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is!" Kagome retorted, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Confused, the waiter walked away quickly. Inuyasha pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed. "Oh, come on, Yasha. It was just a joke."

"Feh. Let's see if I tell you anything every again," he muttered. "Not all of us have an asshole that they can fuck everyday."

"Hey now, we don't fuck everyday," Kagome countered. "I mean he's not that much of an asshole! I think that you are just jealous." She leaned forward towards him, smiling evilly. "Is that it, Yasha?"

"Fuck no, woman! Why the hell would I be jealous of you two? That would like being jealous of…" He paused, thinking of a good comparison. His brows crinkled in his concentration. "of something that I wouldn't be interested in," he finished lamely, dropping his eyes to the table. "So I take it that things are good with Fluffers?"

Kagome laughed. Reaching out a hand, she ruffled his hair. She laughed even harder when Inuyasha scowled under the affectionate treatment and tried to swat her hand away. "You are too precious sometimes," Kagome started happily. "And yeah, things are going good. A little tiff here and there, but that's to be expected when your boyfriend has an ego bigger than all of Japan. No, wait, let me change that to bigger than all of China. But overall, nothing too big. Actually, he was surprisingly sweet the other day," she reflected as she took a hold of the drink that the waiter just brought them.

Inuyasha looked at her with a bewildered expression. He took a large sip of his drink, muttering something about it being too girly before taking another sip. "Are you shitting me?" Inyasha asked, almost sounding scared. "That can't be possible. Fluffy-stiltskin doesn't have it in him to be nice. No way. I don't even think that he has a nice bone in his body," Inuyasha continued, ranting onward about his brother's personality. "He would have to take that stick out of his ass before he would be nice…What the hell did he do?"

"Oh, nothing much," Kagome replied with a secret smile creeping onto her face while taking a sip of her drink.

"Feh. Whatever. Tell me something though, Kags," Inuyasha said with smirk.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well," he began, "was that before or after he punched that guy in the face?"

"WHAT?" Kagome shrieked, her eyes snapping wide open. "How did you know about that?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, regarding Kagome as he leaned back into his chair. "What do you mean how do I know? And you say that I'm the idiot. Fluffyzilla is my brother. And besides, you're my client. I am gonna find out that the fuck you guys did in public one way or the other."

"Who told you?" Kagome growled, narrowing her eyes.

Snorting, Inuyasha shook his head. Then he reached down beside his chair, pulling out a tabloid. He tossed it at her, making sure that it landed face up. "The tabloid told me, that's who," Inuyasha replied grumpily. "Damnit, Kagome, what are you trying to do? Ruin your reputation before you even have one?"

Kagome looked down at the paper before her, her jaw falling open. Sure enough, the cover page showed her all that she needed. It displayed a lovely picture of Kouga on the floor, Sesshomaru poised angrily above him, and Kagome grabbing the man's arm to pull him back. 'Oh shit,' she thought. 'Sesshomaru is going to be so pissed!' "I can't believe that this was taken!" Kagome muttered out loud without even realizing it.

"You should," Inuyasha snapped. "Damnit, you are dating a Tashio. You should fucking know that the reporters are going to even know how much shit comes out of his ass. You're dating a celebrity. People are gonna be watching you."

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped back. "How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? I didn't know that Kouga was going to be there and start trouble."

Inuyasha grunted. "Well, he sure as hell started shit at that ball a couple of months ago. I don't know what that idiot was thinking, trying to take on Sesshomaru like that. What the hell did that moron say to get him so heated?"

Kagome let out a huge sigh. She brought her hands up, covering her face with them before rubbing her face, trying to work away the tension that she felt. "What didn't he say would be easier," Kagome muttered. Resting her head in her hands, she titled herself to look at Inuyasha. "Kouga called Sesshomaru an ugly albino asshole for Kami's sake."

Inuyasha's face twitched at the formation of a laugh. Kagome could see his shoulders shake at the effort of holding back his laugh. "Did he really?" Inuyasha asked with interest. An albino, why haven't I ever thought of that?"

"Yasha, please!" Kagome interrupted. She shifted, grabbing her drink and taking a large sip. "What's going to happen with this?"

Inuyasha shrugged, still laughing to himself. "That all depends," he replied merrily. "In normal circumstances, this will be tabloid news for a few days and blow over, just like the last time you were featured with my fuckface of a brother. But it might not work out that way."

"Why?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes clouded with concern as she gazed at her friend.

"Didn't you read under the headline?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrow in a Sesshomaru-esque manner. "Kouga's telling everyone that you are his fiancé."

* * *

The dark haired woman leaned back in her chair, sighing as she did so. The gaze of her chocolate eyes turned to the phone that had just delivered her the awaited update. She shook her head, trying to clear herself of the thought. However, her brow was creased in concern and concentration. Her hands tightly gripped the arm rests on her comfortable seat. 'Come on,' she told herself. 'You do this sort of stuff everyday.'

"Hey, Kik," a tall, dark haired man called out as he strode arrogantly into the office.

'And here he is to collect the Idiot of the Year Award,' she thought. Closing her eyes to collect herself, she said, "Hello, Kouga. And my name is not Kik. It's Kikyou."

Kouga cocked his head in confusion at the woman before him. His hand came up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. But why can't I call you Kik? Aren't we friends?" Kouga asked.

Kikyou sighed and opened her eyes. Her brown orbs stared into the man, regarding him before speaking. 'Is he really this dense?' she thought. "I might be your friend for the time being, but I don't know how long that is going to last," she said dryly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kouga asked, moving forward confidently and taking a seat in a chair across from her desk.

"Are you serious?" Kikyou asked, sitting up in her chair and glancing at him with wide eyes. "You could be ruining my career with your stupid idea!" she said. "Why did I agree to this in the first place?"

"You're being the irrational one!" Kouga snapped back angrily. "I am right in this, can't you see that? How am I going to win if you don't believe in me? I have a good point!"

"You did until you started making up things!" Kikyou replied in exasperation. "You are taking it too far!"

Kouga snorted, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look confident and intimidating. "What did I make up?"

Kikyou covered her face with her hands. "Tell me this isn't happening," she grumbled. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she said, "Your fiancé? We both know that isn't true. This is going to explode into a big mess, you know."

Kouga frowned and rose from his seat. "Is it done?" he asked angrily.

"Yes," she replied simply and tiredly.

"Good. I'm paying you enough after all." Kouga spun on his heel, walking out of the office at a hasty pace.

Kikyou stared after him, watching him leave. He would soon understand just exactly what she had meant. With a shake of her head, she picked up the phone on her desk and began to dial some numbers. 'I have to call Miroku. Maybe he'll be able to help me soften the blow a bit,' she thought as she listened to the phone ring. 'We're going to lose, but maybe this is will turn out well for everyone.'

* * *

Golden orbs stared intently at the paper upon a desk. They narrowed further with each passing second. Long fingers tapped together as his mind reeled with thoughts, rummaging through them to find the best plan of action. His mouth was pursed into a fine line. Despite his calm appearance, he was infuriated inside. Sesshomaru Tashio was livid.

He had received the paper a half hour ago. Sesshomaru was not quite sure to make of this situation. After all, it had been the first time that he had lost his temper in public. Most people would back away from him naturally and some needed some intimidation. Never had he met a fool of this caliber before. 'Even my idiotic brother holds more intelligence,' he thought.

Still, he was not overly worried. He knew that he held power and intelligence. There would be no doubt that others would see his way. However, there was something else that was driving him up the wall. He, Sesshomaru Tashio, had lost control. Someone had caused him to swing his fist…once again because of a particular woman. "What is she doing to me?" he muttered with a growl.

Sesshomaru rose from his desk, scowling as he began to pace about his luxurious study. Was that really what was bothering him? In some ways yes. He did not approve that a woman held so much power over him, causing him to break into fights to protect his claim over her. The jealousy that was provoked was infuriating. But…fiancé? Sesshomaru stopped his pacing, instead allowing his eyes to slit into dangerous slits as he snarled. Was she truly taken? No. He shook his head. It could not be so, he would have known.

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he walked over to the large window in his study. He looked out over the scenes that stretched before him, thinking of nothing but the woman. His lips frowned in displeasure. "You have brought much disorder and drama to my life, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

"What!" Kagome shrieked. "What do you mean fiancé? No way. He wouldn't be that big of an ass, would he?" she continued. Her eyes dropped to the table, but they were still wide. "He would. Oh, Kami, he would. What am I going to do?"

"Hey, Kags," Inuyasha began in a kind tone. But he never got to finish.

Kagome's cell phone rang. She snapped her head up and turned to the sounds coming from her purse. "Oh no," she muttered. With a sigh, she picked up her phone, glancing at the caller ID. "Oh, Kami," she said. "It's him! Wish me luck, Yasha!" Quickly, she downed the remainder of her drink before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Kagome," came the tight reply. Inuyasha leaned towards her to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. How are you doing?" she asked, trying to act casual.

There was a slight pause. "Come here. Now."

"But, Sess, I'm having lunch with Inuyasha right now. Can it wait?" she asked, coating her voice with as much sweetness as she could.

"No. You are to come immediately."

"Woah! He sounds pissed!" Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome smacked his arm and mouthed shut up. "Where are you at?"

She swore that she could hear Sesshomaru frowning. "The house. I will expect you here in fifteen minutes, Kagome…and you may bring the mutt if you wish."

"Fifteen?" she replied. "But why can't it wait, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's voice was almost violent as he replied. "Your darling fiancé has just sued me."

Kagome's jaw immediately dropped.

"Holy fuck!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed to this story! I can't believe the support that it is getting and I am glad that everyone likes it so much!

* * *

The First Time isn't Always Everything

Chapter 4

"So, as you see, Miroku, this is a slight problem."

Miroku sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation. "You're not kidding, Kikyou. Sesshomaru is not going to take this lightly," Miroku replied tiredly.

"You're telling me," she said with a snort. "I'm going to need your help on this one. It will be better to settle out of court, but I know that Mr. Tashio will want to proceed to teach Kouga a lesson, to prove that he will win."

Miroku nodded to himself silently. Although Kouga could press charges for assault, they would not go far. Especially with Sesshomaru's extensive legal team. Kouga's idiocy would only make matters worse, for he never knew when to take a hint. 'All of this over a girl,' Miroku thought. 'Well, it seems that his feelings run further than what he is showing. I've never known him to lose control like this before.'

"Yes," he said truthfully. "I am afraid that you are right. He is not one to back down. However, I know of a way that we might be able to get him to settle…with only a fraction of the mess." He paused for a moment before breaking into a sly smile. "I'll get Sesshomaru taken care of and you just make sure you bring Kouga to meet with us, but don't tell him anything. Can you do that, Kikyou?"

"Sure, I think I can handle that," Kikyou answered with slight confusion. "But why can't I tell him anything?"

Miroku laughed. "Because, my friend, Kouga will be handled by our expert. I have a strong feeling that Kagome will put him in his place."

* * *

"He's going to be so pissed!" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome remained silent but scowled as she continued driving to Sesshomaru's mansion.

"He's going to be in such a bad mood when we get there," Inuyasha continued.

"I know, Yasha," Kagome grumbled. 'Really, does he have to remind me of the obvious?' she thought.

"He's going to be so mad with you, Kags. Wow! It sucks to be you right now!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glancing over at her.

"He is not going to be mad at me," Kagome snapped bitterly. "He's going to be angry with Kouga. I'm not the one that sued him after all."

Inuyasha was quiet for a minute. He looked out the window, seeming to ponder upon his thoughts. "Yeah, I guess you have a point," he said with a shrug. "But damn! He has to be in the foulest mood ever right now!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, Kags?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Shut up!" she screamed as she effortlessly removed a hand from the steering wheel and smacked Inuyasha on the back of the skull.

* * *

Kagome paused as she stood outside of the large door of the mansion. She closed her blue eyes, taking a deep breath. 'Keep yourself calm,' Kagome told herself. She knew that Sesshomaru would be in a prize mood; after all, someone had just challenged his authority. Also, she knew that he would probably be irrational in his fury. And she doubted that Inuyasha's mouth would better the situation. Why had she allowed him to come anyway? Kagome sighed. 'He is Sesshomaru's brother. I guess he has a right. He just better watch his mouth!' she thought.

"Hey, what in the fuck are you doing, Kags?" Inuyasha said, giving Kagome an odd look.

Frowning, she opened her eyes. She guessed that it was finally time to face this. Kagome just hoped that Sesshomaru would have more sense than to believe that she was actually engaged to Kouga. 'If he does, he is as big as an idiot as Kouga is.'

"Nothing, Inuyasha," she replied calmly. "Are you ready?"

"Feh! I have nothing to worry about, wench…"

"Kagome."

"Whatever. I didn't do a damn thing for once, did I? Ha! I'm not so stupid that I would try and sue Sesshomaru. Feh, I would just beat his ass to the ground," Inuyasha bragged as he opened up the large door and began to saunter into the house.

"I'm sure," Kagome muttered while rolling her eyes before following her silver-haired friend into the house. "You just kicked so much ass the last time you two fought."

Inuyasha whipped his head around, glaring at her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" she chirped with a bright smile. Walking up behind him, she pushed the stopped agent forward with her hands.

"You better not have said what I thought you said…" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" a firm voice roared.

Inuyasha whirled his head around, wide eyed. His body went rigid instantly, but soon after it went lax, softening as if in a sign of submission. Before him stood Sesshomaru – an incredibly livid Sesshomaru. Letting out a weak chuckle, he scratched his head with his hand. "Hey, man, what's up? Anything new, buddy? How's the company?" Inuyasha asked feebly, hoping to distract his brother's anger.

Kagome could do nothing but stare.

In response, Sesshomaru growled and strode towards the two standing by the doorway. His stride was still graceful and smooth, but the pair could see the anticipation in his muscles. Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes were cold but furious. Occasionally the fingers at his side would clench into angry fists as he moved. Anyone would be a fool to talk back to him right now.

"Come, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded as he moved.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Huh? What? Wait! Where am I going?" he called out.

"You are coming with me," was the icy response. "You will be my sparing partner."

"Woah! Fuck that shit!" Inyasha yelled, tossing his hands up into the air. "There is no way that that is going to happen! I don't want an ass kicking today, Fluffy!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome immediately whispered, fear growing in her eyes. "Maybe you should just…"

"Insubordinate fool!" Sesshomaru roared, slithering closer to Inuyasha. "You will do as I say, Inuyasha, or you will be receiving more than a few scrapes and bruises." Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head in submission to his brother. Beside him, Kagome gasped, slightly frightened by the heavy, unsaid promises that laid in Sesshomaru's voice. Immediately, Sesshomaru shifted his glare to her. For a few moments, he said nothing and merely stared into her eyes. "You," he said finally, "will stay here, woman. Allowing you to witness any type of violence only seems to bring problems to myself. I would prefer to only have to deal with one legal battle at the moment. Therefore, your presence will not be needed at the current time. Come, Ingrate," he finished almost spitefully and strode off towards a hallway with Inuyasha tensely following.

Kagome stared after the pair as they walked away from her. Her mouth was slightly parted in shock and her already wide blue eyes seemed to bulge just a bit more. Inuyasha was not kidding when they were in the car. He was in an incredibly foul mood. And what made it even worse was that he did seem mad…at her.

Closing her eyes briefly, she couldn't help but think about the artic tone in which Sesshomaru addressed her. 'Why is he mad at me?' she thought. 'What did I do? It's not like I told Kouga to say those things or to sue him. And I didn't tell Sesshomaru to punch him either. So how the hell is any of this my fault?' What once was sadness and slight fear began to shift into anger. "He's not being fair," she muttered angrily, her orbs sparking in challenge. "And now he is going to beat up my agent and I will have to hear for it for weeks. I'm not needed right now? I'm not needed?" she continued, her anger building. "Did I hear him right? Like hell I am. I am pretty sure that he was the one that called me and told me that I had to come as soon as possible. He is the one turning this into an even bigger ordeal. Sesshomaru Tashio is not getting away with blaming all of this on someone else. I don't care who the hell he is! I am not waiting!"

Snorting angrily, she turned on her heel and began to stride confidently in the direction in which the pair of silver haired brother's disappeared. She found herself meandering down a large hallway, one that she had never seen before. "How did I miss this?" she asked herself as she walked. At that point, the sound sounds of her cell phone ringer began to play. With a small sigh, she stopped and picked her phone from her purse. She gave a small grin as she saw who was calling.

"Hey, Miroku. How's Sango doing?" she asked in greeting.

"She is quite wonderful," the male responded with a knowing chuckle. "And how are things with your Tashio…don't tell him I said that though. He would have my ass mounted on his wall for that."

"Don't worry about it. He's in a lovely mood right now. I think that Freddy Kruger has a more pleasant expression than he does," she said to her friend.

Miroku cringed. "Is it really that bad, sweet Kagome? I take it that he has heard the news."

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, yeah, he's heard it alright. Isn't he the one that is always claiming that he is the rational and calm one?" she asked in confusion. "Enough about that, though, unless you are conceiving a plan to replace his blood with anti-freeze. So what can I do for you today?"

Miroku stifled back a laugh at Kagome's comment, although he was not entirely sure that anti-freeze would hold up against Sesshomaru. It would be a close call. "As enticing as that sounds, my balls would be up on his wall along with my ass if I did such a thing. But, I did want to talk to you about his…PMS if you will." He paused for a moment as Kagome laughed before continuing. "You see, I received a call from Kouga's lawyer, Kikyou, today. We attend the same college and I tried unsuccessfully to get into her pants. Anyway, she told me that she knows that they stand no chance of winning against someone like your boy-toy. She isn't even really sure why Kouga is pressing the matter so much. But, she wants to settle the matter out of court. This is where you come in. I need your help to convince Sesshomaru to do this and meet with them to come to an agreement."

Kagome was silent for a moment. "As much as I would love to help, Miroku, there is a slight problem with that," she started regretfully. "He is a bit angry with me for some reason and really doesn't want to talk to me. I don't know if I am going to have much influence right now."

"Hmm," Miroku commented thoughtfully. "I see. Let me guess, he called you up, made you come to him, and now won't speak with you. Am I right?"

Kagome gasped. "Yes! How did you know?"

"My dear Kagome," Miroku said merrily, "I have known Sesshomaru for many years now. And I think that you are wrong. You probably have more influence on him right now than you think."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"You'll find out," he answered cryptically.

She shook her head at the man's antics. "Alright, whatever you say. So tell me, where does Sesshomaru spar at?"

"Down that huge hallway and you can enter either through the third or fourth door on the left. So tell me, will you have a threesome with me and the lovely Sango?"

"Goodbye, Miroku," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye, Kagome. You can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

Slowly and carefully, Kagome opened the one of the doors that would lead her to the battling males. She could hear grunts clashes of metal through the wood. Taking a deep breath, she slid in, closing the door softly behind her. Before her was a glossy wooden flooring that compared to a dojo. The walls were decorated with various types of weapons. She smiled evilly as she spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows. There was a weapon that she knew how to use.

At the sound of a sharp yelp, Kagome turned her head. At the current time, Sesshomaru had managed to block one of Inuyasha's attacks and reverse it so that Inuyasha's hand twisted awkwardly under the pressure that Sesshomaru applied. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pushed harshly, sending Inuyasha sliding across the floor. With a growl, the taller male was on the move, brandishing his blade and racing towards the fallen man.

Growling, Inuyasha rolled to the side just in time to avoid the blade, causing it to cut into the floor. Still half-lying, Inuyasha swung out with his katana, attempting to knock his enraged brother down. However, Sesshomaru smoothly avoided the weak attack, effortlessly moving his arm, bringing the blade towards Inuyasha once again. Inuyasha managed to barely block, but he was unable to move, pinned between the floor and a sword.

It was then that an arrow soared through the air, crossing dangerously close to the brother's faces as it whizzed between them. With a hiss, Sesshomaru broke his contact with Inuyasha, instead moving his attention to glare at the woman across the room, poised with another arrow ready.

"Get out of here, Yasha," she called out calmly, but her eyes were narrowed in anger.

Inuyasha twisted at the waist to stare wide-eyed at Kagome. "What the hell are you doing?" he cried out. When Sesshomaru growled, his attention turned back to the angry male. "Shit, Kags, get the hell out of here. I don't want anything to accidentally happen to you again."

"I can handle myself, Inuyasha," she replied. "I've been practicing archery since I was old enough to hold a bow. Let me take care of this. I have some things to discuss with your brother."

"Fuck no! Kagome, get out!" Inuyasha shouted. His honey eyes anxiously watched Sesshomaru who had remained frozen since Kagome's interference. Neither of them had heard her enter.

"Shut up, get up, and get out," she ordered sternly.

"But…"

"Do as she says, mutt," Sesshomaru barked. "If the girl wants to play then I shall let her. I shall see just how much she knows." When Inuyasha did not move, he snapped, "Now!"

Hastily, Inuyasha sprung up and headed towards the door, carefully not to anger Sesshomaru too much more. "Feh, fine. But I'll be around. If she gets hurt in any way, fucking Fluff-N-Stuff, I'll kill you." And then he was gone.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at each other, neither moving nor dropping each other's gaze. Slowly, his eyes began to narrow. He was panting slightly and his eyes occasionally sparked in rage. "So you think you can defeat me?" he asked.

"I can," she responded confidently.

He smirked at her. Crouching, he gracefully placed himself in an attack stance. "We shall see, Kagome."

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Haha! How evil am I? But anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I did enjoy writing it. Anyway, I will NOT be able to UPDATE for A WEEK, because I will be on a much needed vacation. Having to take classes and go into surgery over the summer calls for a break, haha! Anyway, let me know if you like it!

Until later,

FomerlyRurouniNikkitch13 aka NivalRose


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the long wait between updates! I took a vacation and my fall semester has started up again as well. So, I've been a little behind. But, I should be able to get relatively close to my old update schedule, as long as my professors don't go crazy on me! But to make up for the update, I made this chapter longer than usual (by about 3 or so pages) and hopefully it is good too! Enjoy!

* * *

The First Time isn't Always Everything

Chapter 5

Smooth, small hands tightened their grip upon the wooden handle minutely. That grasp had to be sure, confident. If not, there would be no chance of standing up to the force that opposed the slip of a woman. Although she was skilled, she knew that her opposition was much more powerful as well as driven by anger. She had seen with her own eyes that her opponent was skilled; silent and swift, and incredibly accurate. She saw her odds of winning as slim; however, there was still a great hope that a stalemate could be drawn.

With trained eyes, she watched him. His foot slid slightly forward, warning her that he was preparing to move. He was far too accomplished to do this on his own. No, the movement was deliberate. This action gave Kagome confidence. It seemed that he did not wish to harm her. His concern would be her advantage. His knee bent somewhat more, bracing his weight so that he could spring forward towards her.

He sneered at her. "Are you truly ready, Kagome? Do you really think that you can beat me with mere arrows?" he asked her arrogantly. He was carefully watching her as well.

Kagome smirked in response. "I don't know. I guess we will find out, won't we, Sesshomaru?" she answered as she pulled back her arrow a bit further.

"Indeed," was his short reply before he sprang into action.

He seemed to disappear before her eyes. Kagome tensed briefly, surprised at just how fast he really was. With a scowl marring her pretty face, she released her arrow quickly and swiftly ducked to the side. As she moved, she saw the flash of metal as it passed through were she was just standing. In an instant, Kagome leaped, putting even more distance between them before effortless drawing two arrows from her quiver and placing them into position.

She cautiously scanned the area around her, searching for Sesshomaru. She found him, in stance as well, measuring her up. "How am I doing so far?" she asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru smirked in response. "Arrows are too leisurely despite your accuracy. I was easily able to avoid your attack."

Kagome snorted. "It seemed that I was able to dodge yours as well. Can you not beat a woman or are you just getting slow in your old age?" Kagome taunted.

The corners of his mouth immediately returned to a straight line. His amber eyes were intensely focused upon her. But still he waited, almost as if prolonging in making another attack upon her. "Perhaps it is neither," he ground out and leapt into movement.

Immediately, Kagome twisted her body, taking a step back from where she was standing. She did not have to wait long before she saw the flash of silver near her. In that moment, she allowed her two arrows to stream through the air. In response, Sesshomaru shifted, leaping upwards to avoid the arrows that soared near his body. Once he landed, he approached Kagome, pulling back his blade to swing at her. Pulling her bow to her side, Kagome dropped to the ground and lashed out a leg, attempting to knock his legs out from under his body. As she did so, her hand reached out, grasping once of the arrows that she had launched earlier. Taking it, she easily loaded it onto the bow and let it fly out while she was still crouched down. Sesshomaru frowned but shifted his attack so that he cut through the arrow and spoiled it from reaching him. With the same swing, he brought the blade down. Kagome's eyes widened as the steel fell. Would he really harm her? However, the blade stopped before it could injure her, despite the fact that he held it almost casually against her forehead.

"Was that too slow for you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru breathed out, moving closer to her face. Carefully, he moved the blade so that it came down to rest upon her hip. "It seems that I have trapped you already."

Kagome's eyes, however, were still wide. She let out a shaky breath. Despite his baited words, she could help the joyous feeling she had. He had stopped the blade. There was not one hair on her body that was harmed. 'I guess he really does care about me,' she thought. 'He wasn't this gentle with Inuyasha at all.' She flashed a smile to the handsome, silver haired man. "You've only won this round," she said sweetly. "Surely you wouldn't object to facing me again. Unless you are afraid that I will win."

"Hardly," he quickly returned. However, his gaze fiercely bore down into her. He held her captive with the still visible anger in his eyes. Nor did he make any motion to remove the blade from where it hung on her skin. Did he even want her to move? Was he simply going to question her instead? More importantly, what was he even so furious about? "The move is yours, Kagome," he stated and withdrew, slowly, from in front of her, standing at a reasonable distance away.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome raised herself from the ground. She shivered subconsciously, not able to keep the memory of his eyes away. "As you wish," she muttered, shifting her eyes to his form and pursing her lips in determination and lifting the arrow in her hand to her bow. She would stand her ground against him.

The two made a good show. Both were quick and agile, but it was still clear that Sesshomaru was holding back from his full potential. The pair spun, whirled, and darted about the expanse of the room, each attempting to gain the upper hand. They were relentless, neither pausing nor hesitating in their mock battle. From time to time, each even indulged in moments of hand combat, using a fist or foot. Flashes of arrows and steel could be seen from time to time, most of them penetrating the air millimeters from their mark. It seemed, however, that neither truly wished to harm the other. Their attacks ran to close to each other too frequently to be deemed as strictly coincidental. Instead, they merely seemed to be warnings of what could be as well as symbols of which they do not want.

They seemed to go on forever; however, Kagome was being to get tired from her efforts. 'It's time to finish this,' she thought decisively, 'and find out what is up his butt.'

Quickly, she darted backwards, attempting to put as much space between her and Sesshomaru as possible. But the handsome man was making it difficult. For every step she took back, he took forward. With a scowl, she took a large leap, bringing her hand back to her quiver as she did so. Her sure hand pulled out two arrows, which she quickly positioned and took aim. 'I hope that this works,' she told herself.

She let the two arrows fly, even though she knew that Sesshomaru was already moving upon her in his attack and that he could easily counter her attack. 'Thank Kami for a backup plan!' Sure enough, Sesshomaru shifted his body as he reached her, easily stepping out of the way of her arrows. In that moment, she threaded another arrow, which with his distraction would land perfectly in his skull if she decided to let go. But she hesitated. Unlike a sword, once the arrow was let go, there was no stopping it. Thankfully, Sesshomaru did not make her wait long.

His blade swung down in a gracefully arc towards her. She would not allow her eyes to stray from his eyes though. She stared at him, unconsciously adjusting her aim so that it was always perfectly centered upon his head. And when the blade stopped, that was how they stood. Sesshomaru had the blade resting by her neck while Kagome held the tip of her arrow against his forehead. For a long moment, neither said a word; they merely stared into each other's eyes, waiting.

"You hesitated," Sesshomaru stated.

"You could have been dead," Kagome replied, shifting the arrow slightly as a reminder.

"It seems that I am still breathing. You could have died as well. Two times you have escaped death tonight. How lucky you must be," he said dryly.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kagome asked.

"Kendo caught my attention during my school years. Once I had surpassed my fellow classmates, I took to studying the sport on my own. Where did you learn to yield a bow as you do?"

Neither seemed to notice that their weapons were still pressed against the other's body.

"Since I was a child as well," she replied simply. "Well, it seems that we have reached a stalemate. Now why don't you tell me what you are so angry about? Being sued by Kouga should be the last of your concerns. It's not like he is a threat to the lawyers that you could get with all of your money."

His hard eyes instantly narrowed. He removed his sword from Kagome and took a step back, removing himself from the contact with Kagome's bow. The sword went back to his sheath as he turned his back on her. "I should not be getting sued by such a fool."

"You were the one that punched him, Sesshomaru," Kagome scolded. "Don't you remember?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her over his shoulder with a look at would make most people immediately retreat. However, Kagome was not afraid of his moods. She had seen enough of them and had seen him worse. 'After all,' she thought, 'he is acting like a big baby.' "It was nothing that he did not deserve. Perhaps if he would have refrained from such language, I would not have had to punish him," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked with annoyance. She dropped her bow to the floor. Standing firmly, she crossed her arms across her chest. "And what was he saying that upset your precious self so much, Snufalufagus?"

This time, Sesshomaru turned to face her fully. With his eyes trained upon her, he walked forward, standing tall in intimidation. He stopped directly in front of her, had to crane his neck down to glare at her from his height. Sesshomaru was so close that she was almost pushed against his body. In a stern tone he asked, "Are the rumors true?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes crinkling up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The rumors, woman," he snapped. "The tabloid claims. Are they true?"

"About you being sued?" she stated. "Yeah, those are true."

He growled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "No," he muttered darkly. "Are you or were you ever engaged to that pathetic man?"

Kagome gasped, surprised that he would ask such a thing. Did he have no trust in her at all? "Of course I'm not!" she cried out. "I can't believe you! What in the hell do you think I am? I'm dating you and no one else. Don't you trust me at all?" Twisting, she tried to break herself from his grasp. His lack of faith hurt more than anything he has ever done to her. After all of this, he had the nerve to think that she would be engaged to another man – and Kouga of all people!

But Sesshomaru would not release her. Instead, his hand tightened and his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. "You did not answer the second part of my question. Were you ever engaged to that man?"

"Of course not!" she ground out, fighting his hold even more. "Let go of me, you asshole. I can't believe that you would listen to that stuff. You should really know better!"

His eyes flashed as he growled in warning to her. His arms tightened, drawing her in as well as ceasing some of her struggle. "Should I?" he countered. "Even though he was your date to a formal function? Even though he makes claims that you are his woman? Even though he would encounter us at a public location and insist that you were his, and be so livid that I had touched your body that he would be willing to fight? Enlighten me, Kagome. Should I?"

Kagome trembled in his arms even as she still tried to pull away. He really was insecure. But still…he doubted her. "Sesshomaru," she said in a half whimper half cry. "Don't you think I would have brought up the fact that I was seeing someone all of those times that you tried to seduce me? Don't you think that I would have told him that you were trying that and even threatened me? You always pride yourself that you are in control, but what in the hell are you doing now?"

For a brief moment, some unexplainable emotion flashed across his face. She held her breath as she waited for him to respond. How would he even respond? His jaw tightened briefly and then released himself. She had a feeling that he did not know how to react. 'Why,' she thought, 'Why?'

"Then I'm temporarily relinquishing my control," he said softly before crushing her to him and taking her lips in his.

She squirmed as his mouth invaded hers, hot and fierce. But she found that the intensity was far too strong to resist. She gave in, allowing his tongue to sweep into hers, tasting her with fervor. He spared nothing, using tongue, teeth, and lips to devour her. His hand began to roam, trailing themselves to her hips where they tenderly caressed her skin before pulling her hips into his. She could not help but moan in growing passion as he groaned into her skin.

His teasing lips moved eagerly to the slender column of her delicate neck, tirelessly tasting her skin. Kagome's head sprang backwards, closing her eyes as she allowed the sensations he was creating to rove through her body. As she did so, her hands made their way up his body, lingering over the lines of his muscles and burring themselves into the thick mass of his silken hair. It was then that his hands moved from her hips, slowly pushing the fabric of her shirt up her body, pausing briefly as they reached her breasts. Pulling back from her body from a moment, he gazed at her exposed throat and watched as he pulled her shirt from her head, revealing her now breasts. He could not stop his low growl of appreciation.

This is the edited version...for the unedited link, go to my profile

"Kagome," he muttered, still looking her in the eyes. He pulled her pants and underwear even lower, helping her to lift her legs to slip out of them.

"Yes?" she answered in a voice that wavered. Her body trembled as she gave into the delicious pleasure that she was getting. Her hands returned obediently to his hair, pulling softly at its roots as he continued to torture her. She could not help the erratic sounds that billowed from her throat.

"Did you ever touch that mangy wolf?" he asked huskily before teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome moaned out loudly. Her hips bucked and her legs shook. Sesshomaru had to grasp her hips firmly to keep her from falling. "Please, I can't…"

"Answer my question," he growled into her.

"No," she groaned.

End edited text

The pair remained there, panting heavily as they rested against each other. Sesshomaru's head was tilted towards Kagome, his mouth above her ear, puffing his hot breath against the appendage. Kagome's arms, which were once wrapped tight around Sesshomaru's neck, loosened as her muscles collapsed after her orgasm. She merely breathed against time, savoring the feel of him against her, savoring the incredible ways that he made her feel.

Eventually, though, Sesshomaru moved. He leaned back, using his forearms to support his weight as he gazed down upon the still panting form of Kagome. Her glazed, azure eyes slowly shifted to his. She met his eyes and gave a small smile up at him. "Maybe you losing control isn't such a bad thing," she stated breathlessly. Sesshomaru said nothing in response. Instead, he leaned upon further until he was straddling her waist. "I still can't believe that you are so insecure, though," Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I am not insecure," he stated.

"Oh," she replied, lifting an eyebrow to him, "Then what did you just call your little display?"

"I was merely asserting your fidelity."

"Really?" Kagome returned, her anger building up again. "So all of that was just a test, was it?" Her eyes flashed. "So picking on Inuyasha was part of my test as well? All of your anger? Are you sure? Is that anyway to deal with your problems? Has it ever crossed your mind to simply ask me if the rumors were true? That was just messed up, Sesshomaru. This isn't the first time that there has been rumors about us. But this might be the last one. You stressed our trust with your little antic." With a mighty heave, she pushed on Sesshomaru's chest, causing the stoic man to grunt and shift on her slightly. However, that was all that Kagome needed to worm her way from underneath him. She began picking up her discarded clothes, haphazardly beginning to through them on.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called, standing up.

She did not listen to his call. "If you really have that much trouble believing that I am solely with you, then I don't know if I want to continue this relationship."

"Kagome," he called again.

"Eff off, Fluffy-stiltskin," she bit out. "Sometimes you are an idiot."

"Kagome," he ordered forcefully, grabbing her attention. This time the voice was directly behind her.

She stopped at his command but did not turn to face him. She held her shirt tightly against her body. Her blue eyes were still furious. She waited. For a moment, she thought he would say something to her. Yet again, though, he was silent.

For moments more, neither moved, both wondering on how the other would react and what exactly they wanted. Should they even continue this? Why was it such a big deal? Can trust be rebuilt with time? Then, Sesshomaru hesitantly placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. 'When did I start caring?' he thought to himself.

Although Kagome did not move from his touch, she was quite tense. But then again, so was Sesshomaru. His hands stayed there. He was not sure what he could do. There has never been a time where he had to console a person, nor had he ever been driven with the desire to do so. It was a strange feeling for him. When he had seen Kagome walk away, when she had uttered those words, he could not describe what had gone over him. It was almost a pain, a thud in his chest that did not leave him. Even now, it was still there, panging against him despite her being directly in front of him. 'What is this?' he questioned.

Kagome still did not relax in his touch. He knew that she was angry but he could not bring himself to utter the words that she wished to hear. He did not know how. It was as if his entire vocabulary was gone. All he knew how to do was to touch, and that is what he did. Stepping a bit closer, he leaned his head down, gently pushing her hair and neck briefly with his nose before resting his chin on the top of her head.

In response, she snorted and let out an exhausted sigh. "You're not getting off that easy," she said.

"I understand," he replied simply.

"This isn't something that can be automatically fixed, you know, nor can this manner of problem solving continue," she continued, scolding him.

He was silent for a moment, pondering to himself. "I will let that mongrel off easily. We shall settle this matter outside of court. Hopefully this will give the fool a prime example as to where exactly his place is and where his boundaries fall."

Kagome smiled softly at his words. 'Perhaps he is getting better at life,' she thought. 'He deserves an award. Good puppy!" She allowed herself to relax a bit under his touch.

"It's a start," she said.

* * *

TBC… 


	6. Chapter 6

The First Time isn't Always Everything

Chapter 6

The violet eyed man flashed a wide smile. His perfect white teeth showed, giving him a strange look. He stood up from the desk he was seated at and walked around it, coming to greet the people that had just entered the room. However, his eyes roved downwards, glancing over the appearance of the woman that stood before him. "Well, hello," he said smoothly.

Kagome glanced at Miroku strangely, shaking her head. 'He is such a pervert,' she thought. "Hello, Miroku," she responded, walking further into the room. The tall man behind her followed silently.

"Please, have a seat, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Tashio," he said, ushering them forward. But, as Kagome walked past him, his hand lowered, noticeably traveling towards Kagome's butt.

"Hey!" she screeched as his hand came in contact with her body. She whirled, staring at him with wide eyes. "What did I tell you about doing that?" she said, frowning at him and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

A growl from Sesshomaru caused her to turn away from Miroku. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed at the dark haired man. He took a step closer to Kagome, as if asserting his claim over her. "Monk, it would be wise if you refrained from doing that in the future," he said coldly. Miroku's deep gulp could be heard from all.

Kagome snorted and turned away from him, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't worry so much about him if I were you," she said cryptically.

"Huh?" Miroku asked. "What could be worse than that?" he said, not caring that Sesshomaru was in the room and still glaring at him.

"Oh, because I think that Sango's reaction would be much worse," Kagome said with a wicked smile. Her eyes danced. She sauntered forward to a chair, leaving a fear stricken Miroku behind her.

"You really wouldn't do that, would you, Kagome?" he asked fearfully.

"Who is this Sango?" Sesshomaru asked, moving gracefully to stand behind Kagome.

"My girlfriend," Miroku answered with a sheepish grin. "My hand merely slipped. I swear! There really is no need to tell Sango of this matter. It was merely a misunderstanding!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru growled slightly in warning. "Ensure your self that this will be a mistake that does not happen again," Sesshomaru said coldly. When Miroku's eyes turned to him with a raised eyebrow, curiosity apparent in his eyes, Sesshomaru continued. "There is no clause in your contract that states that you may harass a client."

Miroku gulped.

"So," Kagome interjected, feeling the notable discomfort in the room. "What was it that you needed to talk to us about?"

He let out a small sigh of relief at Kagome's words. It was obvious that Sesshomaru was in a fowl mood, one that Miroku did not want to push anymore than he already did. Although he had seen his boss in many fowl moods, there was something different about this time. Miroku did not know what would have happened if Kagome was not there… or just how much more severe his warning would have been. It seemed that he would have to be more careful around Sesshomaru, especially in matters that dealt with his woman. He flashed Kagome an appreciative glance and mouthed a thank you before heading around his desk and taking a seat in his chair.

"I received a call from a Miss Yohiko this morning," Miroku began. "She is Kouga's lawyer for this case."

Kagome groaned. She had forgotten that Kouga was going to be just as stubborn as Sesshomaru in this matter. There would have to be some way that he could be persuaded into settling outside of court. The problem was how. If he still did not get that she would not be his woman, then she did not know what method would be good enough to penetrate his thick skull. However, she had a hunch that she was the key to it all. "Oh, Kami," she muttered.

"What did this Miss Yohiko mention in matters of defense for the fool," Sesshomaru bit out.

"Well," Miroku began slowly, carefully watching Sesshomaru, mentally noting his reactions and choosing his words accordingly, "She feels that Kouga should agree to settle outside of the court. She has no real desire to take this matter before a judge."

"It seems that she is much more intelligent than her client," Sesshomaru said. "I approve of this. We will settle outside of court."

Miroku laughed nervously. "Well, you see, that is part of the problem."

"Oh geez," she muttered. "How did I know that this was going to happen?"

Sesshomaru tossed his eyes down to glance at Kagome. "What is the problem?"

With a sigh and a weak smile, Miroku said, "Kouga hasn't agreed to settle outside of court yet. Actually, he doesn't even know about it. Miss Yohiko suggested it on her own, knowing that they would surely lose the case against a powerful person such as your self, Mr. Tashio. But it seems that Kouga is quite stubborn, and she requested help to find an… incentive to persuade him."

At Miroku's words, Kagome slowly lifted her blue eyes to glance at Sesshomaru. The tall, regal man was staring straight ahead, his golden eyes focused upon Miroku still. He said nothing, but Kagome could see the tenseness of his muscles as well as the taught drawn lines of his face. There was no doubt about it; Sesshomaru Tashio was not happy with the situation.

In an attempt to help spare Miroku from Sesshomaru's awful mood, Kagome stood, effectively breaking their eye contact. She did not see Sesshomaru frown behind her. "She's going to talk to him about it, right?" Kagome asked hopefully, sending Miroku a pleading look. However, she stopped when she felt two strong hands come upon her shoulders. They pressed slightly, gently but firmly pushing her back down into the chair. Closing her eyes briefly, she allowed herself to lower, knowing that resisting would be worthless.

"It seems implied," Sesshomaru said coldly, "that you and Miss Yohiko have already discussed a solution to make that imbecile come to our terms. Am I correct?"

Miroku's eyes widened slightly at Sesshomaru's words. He was walking into a death trap, wasn't he? Regaining his composure, he replied, "Why of course not, Mr. Tashio. That is why I asked you to come here today; so I could gain your input on how to handle the situation." 'Smooth one,' he thought proudly.

However, Sesshomaru still frowned as his grip upon Kagome tightened slightly. She gulped silently as she waited. "And is that your reasoning for requesting Kagome's presence as well?"

"Of course it is, Sir. She seems to know Kouga the best, so it would only be logical that she would know how to entice him," he stated with a grin. "And besides, she is quite beautiful to look at."

"Stupid idiot," Kagome muttered as she winced.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru hissed dangerously.

"Just kidding!" he quickly answered sheepishly. "I was merely trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well," Kagome interjected, trying to shift the focus of the conversation back to the subject at hand, "I don't know how to get him to come. We all understand that he is dense and that there is nothing really in that head of his. I don't think that words will work."

"Hmm," Miroku said. "I think that you might be right. Perhaps we need something stronger."

"And I assume that you are going to use this opportunity to suggest that we use Kagome to lure him to the settlement," Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes hard.

The lavender eyes darted to Kagome's face, looking for any signs of warning from the girl. Her eyes were shut, though, leaving him on his own to gage the situation. "It would be the best solution. Kouga has a soft spot for Kagome, so naturally, at her request, he would…"

"No."

"But, Sir…"

"I said no, monk. Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

"You will find another way, Miroku, if you wish to keep your current position. I have no need for employees that cannot develop adequate solutions to problematic situations."

Miroku's normally relaxed demeanor immediately changed at those words. It was easy to see that he was displeased, and even somewhat threatened, but what was most shocking was the irritation that flashed through his eyes. "Sir," he stated firmly. 'Oh, Kami, I am going to pay for this later.' "I don't think you fully understand. Kouga is dead set on taking this to court. She is the only one that would be able to talk some sense into him, she's the only one that he would listen to. Better yet, I would think that he would show merely because she is there." He paused for a moment, taking in the furious face of Sesshomaru as he growled in warning. 'I better make this closing good,' he thought. "Besides, I think that this would be a perfect opportunity to note to Kouga that Kagome is indeed not his fiancé, nor is she seeing him in any way. Don't you agree?"

"I do not agree, monk," He hissed back. "My claim is already stated and the fool will deal with the consequences if he is foolish enough to push the boundaries."

This time, it was Kagome's face that lit with anger. With a shrug, she wormed out of Sesshomaru's grasp and rose to her feet. She twirled to face him, her raven hair crashing against her cheeks as she moved. The blue eyes, usually full of life, sparked with challenge and anger. "Your claim?" she questioned. "I think that you are forgetting that I am a person, not property. I happen to agree with Miroku. This situation is affecting me as well, in case you have forgotten. Don't you trust me to do it? Are you afraid that I am going to leave you for him? Is that the problem? Well, I'll tell you what. I am going to get that numbskull to the settling whether you like it or not."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled. "You will do as I say. It is for the best. I do not want you around that worthless male unless I am present."

"And you need to calm down. I can handle it. Stop being so insecure."

"I am far from insecure, woman."

"Then you should act like it."

"You are not going."

"Oh, yes, I am!"

"Kagome…" Miroku cut in hesitantly.

"You will not go alone. I will accompany you."

"Like hell you will! You two will just end up fighting and making the situation worse," she said in defiance.

Sesshomaru scowled at Kagome. She was being difficult and he did not approve. Did she want to be around the male? At that thought, he held back a growl in his throat. What was she up to? "You will not go unaccompanied," he said as a command. "You have two options, Miss Higurashi. Either you will perform this action over the phone or will call your agent to take you. Make your decision." And with that, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, striding from the room and leaving Kagome and a surprised Miroku in his wake.

* * *

The silver haired man grumbled as his phone began to ring. His amber eyes turned from the TV to glance at the cell phone, which was moving slightly due to vibrations, on the coffee table. He stared at it as if his gaze would make the object stop. It did stop, for a moment, before the sounds of his ringer began to play once again.

"God damnit," he muttered, picking up the phone. "What?" he growled into it.

"Good afternoon to you too, Yasha," a light-hearted feminine voice responded.

"Feh. I'm trying to watch a movie here, Kags. It had better be important."

"You would rather watch a movie than talk to your friend?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I can talk to you whenever, wench. This movie is only on for another hour," he said, taking a hand up to scratch his head.

"Have you ever heard of movie rentals?"

"Fuck, woman! What is it already?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone, annoyed with her valid point.

She laughed at him once again. "Calm down, Yasha; it's not the end of the world. So, tell me, what are you doing later today?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, furrowing his brows as he took in her question. 'What is this wench up to?' he thought. "Feh, like I plan that far ahead. Why do you want to know?" he said.

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

"I am not going to feed that damn cat of yours again so you can spend the night at Fluff 'n Stuff's again," he retorted with a huff.

"No, no, no. I need you to go with me to Kouga's."

"Fuck no!" he shouted, rising off of the couch. "There is no way in hell I am going there! Do you want me to get in trouble with Fluffers again?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back, agitation evident in her voice. "This is important. And besides, your brother was the one that wanted you to do with me. If you don't, he will be royally pissed off," she pointed out. After a pause, she continued, "Anyway, you owe me for saving your ass the other day."

"Feh, I don't owe you anything," he responded, pacing slightly. "I don't know, Kags. I really don't like that asshole."

"I'll make you lots and lots of ramen," she tempted.

Inuyasha paused in his movements, weighing the options in his mind with a scowl. He let out a sigh and slapped his hand over his face. "Alright," he muttered with reluctance. "But it had better be a shit load of ramen!"

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I am starting to get swamped with assignments. I know that it isn't very eventful, but I was having a lapse of creativity. I promise that it will get more interesting, I swear! But, anyway, I hope that everyone likes it and I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and support of this story. Thanks a million! Let me know what you think and hopefully I can update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I truly am sorry, but my classes have been non-stop work this semester. I was having trouble finding time to work on this. I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Fall break is coming up soon, though, so hopefully I will be able to get another chapter up soon enough. And to those that are curious, no, Kouga is not all that I have planned. Although it might not be as dramatic as the original, I have more in store for our favorite couple than just Kouga, but I hope that you will like it!

The First Time isn't Always Everything

Chapter 7

A strong, masculine hand slowly tapped on upon the steering wheel. It came up then, the fingers folding back until only the point finger remained erect. Still, the hand continued upwards, reaching towards the smooth, sturdy features of his face. The finger scratched at his nose briefly before quickly darting inside the nostril, digging at the substances inside.

"Stop picking your nose!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Feh! I was not picking my nose, woman!" Inuyasha shot back, immediately pulling his hand from his face and putting it back upon the steering wheel with a scowl.

"Oh, really? What were you doing then, gold mining?" Kagome asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha grumbled a string of curse words, leaning over to turn on the radio and block out any conversation between the two. Frowning, Kagome leaned over, turning off the radio in retaliation.

"Hey! I was listening to that! You're dragging me to that piece of shit's house; you could at least let me listen to the radio!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yasha," Kagome said, "I wanted to talk to you about that. I expect you to behave yourself."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied with a snort. "I still don't get why I have to go. Are you too much of a sissy to go on your own?"

Kagome shot him an evil glare, which Inuyasha must have noticed from the corner of his eye because he shuddered under her attention. "Don't do that!"

"Take it up with your brother if you have a problem," Kagome yelled, turning her glare to look out the window. "It's not like I needed any help. He thinks that Kouga is going to try something. And besides, you're getting a free meal out of this."

"And I bet that the idiot will try something. He can't get it through his skull. Feh, like I would ever let you date someone like that. He is the biggest fucking moron out there," Inuyasha complained as he drove.

"Then you have something in common with him," Kagome muttered under her breath, folding her arms across her chest.

"What was that, wench?"

"There it is!" Kagome interrupted, avoiding his question. With a sigh, she mentally began preparing herself to talk with Kouga. Inuyasha did have a point. He didn't seem to understand that she did not want any of his advances. It's not like she hasn't told him multiple times, either. He was just that dense. But she wasn't about to go telling Sesshomaru that. He already had a big enough ego.

Letting out a string of curses, Inuyasha pulled over his car, turning off the engine after putting it into park. With a scowl, he turned his amber eyes over to glare at Kagome.

"What?" she asked, shifting a bit, slightly uncomfortable under his glare.

"I better be getting a shit load of ramen out of this, wench. You know this has bad news written all over it and you expect me to behave?" he said.

Kagome could not help but roll her eyes at his comment, opening her door and shifting to exit the car. "Don't worry. You will be properly paid," she said. With a quick, sly grin in his direction, she added, "providing on your behavior," before darting out and closing the door on Inuyasha's angry and shocked face.

With his usual string of curses, Inuyasha jumped out from the car, hastily setting the alarm before following Kagome up to Kouga's home. "I want one pack of the chicken flavor, two of the beef, and one shrimp," Inuyasha said as he walked beside her, counting off on his fingers. "Oh, yeah, and throw in a shrimp, too."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes and let out a soft "Whatever" as she rang the doorbell.

Moments later, the dark haired Kouga opened the door. Upon seeing Kagome, he left out a large, confident smirk. "Well, it looks like my woman finally came to her senses," he said, moving forward to pull her into the apartment. But as he moved towards her, he was stopped by a large, masculine hand that smacked into his forward and held him back from progressing forward.

"Not, so fast, fucker," Inuyasha growled, moving to stand between him and Kagome. "You're not touching her."

Angered, Kouga smacked Inuyasha's hand away from his forehead, scowling as he turned towards Kagome. "What the hell is he doing here?" he spat.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes. With a sigh, she mentally prepared herself, straightening her shoulders as she steeled her eyes and looked Kouga straight in the face. "You," she said, choosing to ignore his question, "are going to meet with Sesshomaru and settle this matter out of court."

He scoffed at her words, folding his arms across his chest. "Why would I want to do that? I know that you want to be my woman and all, but I have to show that scum bag where he stands. Now send the dog bag home, Kagome, and let me show you how wonderfully I would treat my woman."

"I am not your woman!" Kagome yelled, balling her hands into fists at her sides. Her blue eyes flashed with anger. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

"Take a fucking hint, douche bag," Inuyasha chirped in, tossing his arm around Kagome's shoulders in a supportive manner. "She doesn't fucking want you?"

The dark haired blue eyes narrowed as he took in the scene before him. "Oh, I get it. So you've moved on to the brother, have you? He's still nothing compared to me, Kagome. I'm the real man here."

"You stupid little fucker!" Inuyasha growled, moving forward with fists ready.

"Bring it on! You can't take me!" Kouga retorted.

"That's it!" Kagome yelled. Turning to Inuyasha, she screamed, "Sit boy!" and pushed him to the side, ignoring his shocked golden gaze.

"Ha! I knew you would see it my way, Kagome!" Kouga said in triumph.

Whipping around to Kouga, she pointed her finger at him, the other hand snapping to her hip. "And you!" she retorted. "You are so dense that it isn't even funny. I am not your woman! Get it through your skull! I am not with Inuyasha or you. I am still with Sesshomaru and I plan on it staying that way. What in the hell possessed you to go around telling the papers that we are engaged? That never happened and will never happen! What would make you think that I would want to be with you after you spread such a lie that would effect my reputation and possibly my career? You," she continued, her features darkening in threat, "had better show up to the settlement on Tuesday. You have gone far enough and there is no need for this issue to go any further, especially since it is just about your pride! If you are not there then I will let Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and anyone else who wants to do whatever they want to you!"

Kouga said nothing for a few moments, merely gazing at her and blinking slowly. Finally, he said slowly, "So I said we were engaged. I didn't think you would get so mad." He shrugged. "Tell you what, how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night and make it up to you," he said with a seductive smile.

Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha's fist came up, landing a quick blow to Kouga's head before he darted behind Kagome. "Consider that your warning, fuck face!"

"Hey!" Kouga yelled, bringing a hand up to hold the spot that had just been attacked. "Are you going to let him do that to me?" he asked Kagome.

It was her turn to shrug. "You heard him," she said. "That's your warning. Be at the settlement or else," she finished, turning away from him. "Let's go, Yasha."

"Feh," Inuyasha said, turning to follow her. "Yeah, let's get out of here. I've had enough of this asshole to last a day. Besides, it's time for that ramen you promised me."

As they walked away, they could both hear Kouga scream, "What do you mean that you are making him ramen!"

* * *

"Is it almost ready, Kags?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen of his apartment.

Kagome was standing by the stove, carefully watching the contents inside of a pot simmer and cook. She was cooking Inuyasha's ramen just as she had promised. Although there were some negotiations upon the amount, she had felt that Inuyasha deserved it. Smacking Kouga in the head was something that Kagome wished she would have done, and secretly thanked him for it. She was glad that Inuyasha had been there, otherwise Kouga would have been more persistent…or he might have actually hugged her.

"Just a few more minutes," she replied quietly, stirring the ramen with a wooden spoon.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, hopping up to sit upon a counter near her. They were quiet for a bit. Inuyasha knew that something was bothering Kagome from the light scowl on her face and from the fact that she wasn't talking. She was always telling him something. "What's up?" he asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered.

He snorted. "Yeah, right, and my name is Mother Theresa. What's going on?"

She let out a sigh, turning her head towards Inuyasha. "They are both idiots," she said.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, Yasha," Kagome replied, using the spoon to emphasize her words. "First we have Kouga, who still thinks that I am his woman for some reason. And then we have Sesshomaru, who currently hates Kouga and who probably thinks that the best solution would be to kill him off." She shook her head before turning back to the stove and turning off the burner. "I just have a bad feeling about this. They are both stubborn and I know that they are both going to fight."

Scooting closer to Kagome, Inuyasha darted his hand into the pot, scooping out a few noodles and depositing them into his mouth. "So what," he replied. "Let them fight if they want to. Maybe Kouga will actually get it through his skull that he isn't wanted."

Inserting the favor packets' seasoning into the pot, she said, "I just don't want this to escalate any more than it has."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, grabbing the entire pot and wooden spoon from Kagome. "Let them fight. You'll be there to keep them in line. You're scarier than both of them when you get mad."

"Hey!" Kagome retorted, trying to grab the pot from Inuyasha.

"It's true!" He leapt off of the counter, holding the pot away from her as he began to shovel it into his mouth. "It's my ramen, wench! Get your own!"

"I'm the one that paid for it and made it! You could at least let me have some!" Kagome yelled, attempting to grab the pot off of Inuyasha.

"Hell no! You owed me, Kags! You should have got your own!"

"Inuyasha," a cold, stern voice interrupted, causing the pair in the kitchen to immediately still, "where are your manners?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's heads slowly turned towards the voice, still half draped over each other from their attempts to control the ramen. Inuyasha gulped as he turned and saw Sesshomaru standing in his doorway, his golden eyes radiating anger.

Kagome backed off of Inuyasha as if he were on fire as she realized their position. She could feel heat rising into her cheeks and she immediately lowered her eyes to the floor to avoid the pointed stare of Sesshomaru. Thankfully, Inuyasha saved her embarrassment from being noticed.

"How the fuck did you get in here? Has your name been changed to Fluffdini? Haven't you heard of knocking?" Inuyasha snapped angrily before taking a large bite of ramen.

"It is called a key that you gave me, brother. It is obvious that you could not hear me knocking over your bickering."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked quietly, causing Sesshomaru's heated gaze to turn towards her.

"I came, Kagome," he began icily, "to see if Inuyasha did indeed accompany you to see that fool that you so readily defend. It seems, though, that I was interrupting something."

"I fucking took her, you paranoid bastard," Inuyasha retorted angrily. "So take yourself and the stick that is up your ass, turn around, and leave me and my ramen in peace!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to his brother, narrowing slightly in anger. They could visibly see his mouth tightening. "Very well," he said coldly. "Come, Kagome. We will leave my temperamental brother."

"What?" Kagome said in surprise. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. She knew that her comment would only anger him more. "I mean…"

"I do not care what you meant," Sesshomaru said. "I have seen enough to decipher your intentions. I did not know that you are so interested in cooking my brother his dinner. Unless you wish to continue fighting over the contents of ramen, you will come with me."

It was Kagome's eyes that narrowed at his comments this time. Her blue eyes flashed with retaliation and her fists clenched at her sides. Letting out a snort, she stormed out of the kitchen, shoving past Sesshomaru.

"Hey, wait a minute, Kags. Where are you going?" Inuyasha called out.

Gathering her shoes and purse by the door, she answered angrily, "I would rather chew your brother out in private. I'll call you later, Inu," before she slammed open the door and strode out.

Inuyasha smiled evilly and let out a chuckle. "Looks like you did it this time, Captain Compassionate. Way to piss off your girlfriend."

Sesshomaru snarled causing Inuyasha to flinch. "Be quiet," he hissed before striding out after Kagome. He slammed the door in his wake.

"Jeez," Inuyasha commented as he took a bite of ramen. "And they say that I'm the one with the bad temper."

* * *

Kagome slammed open the door to her home, storming in angrily. Her blue eyes showed how livid she was, blazing enough to create fires. She would not allow Sesshomaru to get away with this.

After tossing her purse onto the couch carelessly, she whirled around upon the tall man that was walking into the door.

"What in the fuck is your problem?" she growled.

Sesshomaru still bore the same scowl from before. "It seems that my brother is rubbing off on you in more way than one," he said.

"Stop it," Kagome said. "He is in no way rubbing off on me. What are you so angry about? You're being irrational."

"Irrational?" he inquired, stepping forward with narrowed eyes. "If you had a sister, would it please you to walk into her apartment and see me draped about her like a second skin? What if this happened after I was claimed by another woman as her fiancé? What would you do? Enlighten me."

"I wasn't all over him!" Kagome screamed. "I was just trying to get the ramen. Maybe you should have let me explain before you jump to conclusions?"

"I am not jumping," he retorted, stepping up to her. Her angry features did not phase him in any way. He grabbed her elbows, preventing her from moving away as he glared down upon her. "You cook my brother dinner. You talk to him while we have sex. You defend that moron that spread rumors, insisting that I settle the case in a manner that would prevent him from realizing his errors."

"So you're insecure," Kagome interrupted, trying to pull away from him. "I'm sorry that I don't want to see Kouga injured, even though he was wrong. I'm sorry that I show concern for others. Heaven forbid that I make friends with your brother, my agent. In case you have forgotten, he was the one that stood by me while you were using me. Inuyasha was the one that stood by me when you hurt me; while I cried because I wanted to be more than just a cheap fuck for you!"

His grip tightened on her elbows, drawing her closer. He was silent for a moment before responding. "If you were so affected, why did you not confront me with the matter instead of running to that idiot?"

"How could I have?" she hissed, struggling even more. She did not want him to touch her, she was too angered. "Would you have listened? Would you have cared? You're so detached sometimes. It's so hard for me to tell that you care. The most emotion I see from you is anger."

"Was I not the one that asked for us to become more than just sexual partners? Have you forgotten that?"

"Oh, sure," she snarled, "I remember. But don't you remember how angry you get anytime I am near another male? Weren't you the one that started all this trouble? Didn't you punch someone that you know that I feel nothing for?" Her face softened suddenly and she stopped fighting his firm hold. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, threatening to cascade over them. Her face turned to the side, not wanting him to see her weakness. She continued softly, painfully, "Do you think that I am going to leave you? Don't you trust me?"

Sesshomaru stiffened. Upon seeing her tears start to form, he did not know what to do. Although he did not want to admit it, she did have a point. He was the one that started this dilemma, just as he had started this argument. He did not know whether to let her go or to hold her close. It had never been in his nature to comfort, nor had he ever felt the need to comfort someone.

"Did you ever think that it is those males that I do not trust? If I did not trust you, I would have never brought you into my home," he said slowly. A teardrop fell onto his hand. "Perhaps I do not adequately express my emotions. But do not actions speak louder than words? Haven't I always provided for you since we have met? Have I not offered you protection? Have I not satisfied of all of your needs?" One hand slid around Kagome's back, pulling her closer, as the other traveled up her arm, cupping her cheek and turning her tear soaked face towards his. "Did I not tell you that you are mine?"

She closed her eyes, allowing Sesshomaru to hold her. She did not want to know what expression was on his face. Kagome knew that he was right – he had always given her everything she needed, even when they were not official. He did have a point, but why did she feel as though this would not be the last of it?

"Look at me," he commanded in a low voice. She could feel his breath brush her face.

Opening her eyes, she saw his beautiful face before her, consuming her vision. His golden eyes that haunted her were soft for once, sincere. She could not help but gasp at the sight. This was the man that she was beginning to fall in love with. But, still, there was something unreadable about him.

"Why won't you let me in?" she muttered.

She was unaware that she had even spoken until he replied, "For the same reason that you never give in," before devouring her lips.

There was something different about his kiss. It was still passionate and intense, but it was slower and deeper, as if he was savoring her lips before exploring what was behind them. He was robbing the breath from her, just as he was stealing her ability to stand without support. She silently thanked him when his arm tightened, supporting her body. She could not hold back the moans that rippled in her throat as he continued to taste her, licking and nipping, teasing her lips into a heated frenzy.

Kagome pulled back, panting, her lips swollen and slick from his kisses. Her blue eyes were glazed over and her body trembled slightly. She did not want to break the moment, but she could not help herself. "But, Sesshomaru…"

"Quiet," he whispered. He leaned down, this time attacking her neck. His hand slid around, cupping the back of her head and angling it so that her throat was thoroughly exposed. He licked and nipped upon the soft skin, pulling it into his mouth hungrily before smoothing it tenderly. Her pants and moans drove him to buck his hips against her. "Not now," he said against her, golden eyes glazed with desire.

She whimpered against him, legs trembling as he continued to rock himself against her. She could not help but move herself against him, desperately trying to ease the familiar ache growing inside her.

Kagome did not protest as he picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he moved into her home, moving them backwards into her room. She forgot all about the anxious questions in her mind when the sensations that he caused burned her to the core.

* * *

TBC…

So what did you think? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for me!

Until next time,

Formerly RurouniNikkitch13 aka NivalRose


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long to get out. But, it is the end of the semester which means that my professors feel like hounding me last minute assignments. Sorry! But thank you to everyone that has reviewed! You guys have been sending me some of the most wonderful reviews that make writing this story worthwhile! Thanks for the support! You guys rock!  
Also, there have been **concerns to the plot of this sequel**. The point to this story is ultimately about getting Sesshomaru to confess his affection for Kagome – and about how his pride/ego gets in the way of the process. Despite the lack of action compared to the last story, things will be happening – just not to the level of A First for Everything. Just remember, this is about _their relationship_, not the physical aspects.

* * *

The First Time Isn't Always Everything

Chapter 8

Back and forth. Slender, stiletto wearing feet walked straight, only to turn around and walk back along the same path, pacing so much that one would suspect that the carpet would begin to bare signs of constant treading. She had been pacing for the past fifteen minutes, twisting her shirt sleeves in her palms.

"That is enough, Kagome," Sesshomaru said from where he was sitting behind a large conference table. He had begun watching her patiently, but his growing annoyance was clear by the tapping of his fingers along the chair's armrest.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, turning her head to glance at the other man in the room. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she did so, attempting to calm herself down. "Aren't you nervous?" she muttered.

"I have no reason to be," he replied, his golden eyes tracing over her form. "This Kouga has no case, nor does he stand a chance of winning. If his lawyer is intelligent enough to understand that, then there is nothing to fear. Now sit."

A frown momentarily passed over her features before she opened her blue eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about," she said under her breath. She let out a sigh and walked around the table, plopping gracelessly into the chair beside Sesshomaru. Kagome reached out, covering one of Sesshomaru's hands with her own. While he did not encourage the movement, he did not pull away either.

"Then what are you worried about?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his elegant face slightly so that he could continue to watch her.

"What do you think?" she said exasperatedly. "I'm worried about how you two are going to behave. You two act like idiots when you are around each other." She let out another sigh. "I just don't want this to escalate anymore. I'm afraid that Kouga is going to argue and make this situation even worse."

Before she knew what was happening, Sesshomaru had shifted towards her and had used the hand that had been upon his to pull her into his lap. Her back was pressed against his chest as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. She felt his breath as it fluttered through her hair and teased her skin. His lips ghosted across her skin, causing her to shudder. They stopped at her ear, his gentle breath causing havoc on her senses.

"Do not worry, Kagome. He cannot make the situation worse, nor will his idiotic behavior be tolerated. You have nothing to fear," he whispered before softly nipping at her sensitive flesh and then smoothing it down with his tongue.

"Are we interrupting something?" a humor-laced, male voice asked.

Kagome's head automatically shot up as she broke free of Sesshomaru's grasp. In turn, Sesshomaru growled softly, narrowing his eyes at the intruders: Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Kami, get a fucking room," Inuyasha muttered as he strode into the room and took a spot beside the blushing Kagome.

"And perhaps you should consider knocking before you enter a room, my insolent brother," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"It's a fucking public area. I didn't need to fucking knock," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…"

"The door was wide open, Sesshomaru," Kagome interrupted, shooting a glare over to him that warned him not to fight.

His mouth curved into a frown. "Do not encourage him," Sesshomaru whispered for her to hear. Raising his voice, he continued. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"If I might answer for him, Mr. Tashio, sir," Miroku said from the side of the table, "I allowed him to come, seeing that he is Kagome's agent as well as being your brother." Miroku smirked and shrugged lightly. "Besides, I know that Inuyasha would have no problems with physically removing Kouga if need be."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded. "Very well. He may stay."

"Geez. Thanks, asshole. You say that like I actually needed your permission," Inuyasha retorted, leaning over Kagome to scowl at his brother. "I would have been here anyway. Who knows if that fucking little prick needs…"

"Needs what?" a hard, masculine voice said.

Four heads whipped up, three of them glaring angrily at the two people that stood by the door.

"I only see two pricks here," Kouga said with a growl, walking into the room and standing across from them. Placing his hands down onto the table, he leaned his weight onto them as he glared.

"Kouga, don't," Kikyou responded in smoothly. She gracefully sauntered beside him, elegantly sitting down beside him. "You'll make matters worse."

"Maybe you should listen to her, fuck face," Inuyasha said, leaning back in his chair and smirking, but gazing at the woman beside Kouga.

Kikyo's brown eyes wandered over Inuyasha's form before saying, "I believe that the same goes for you, Mr. …"

"Inuyasha Tashio, my brother and Miss Higuarshi's agent. I believe you already are aware of Miss Higurashi and Miroku, CEO and law consultant of Tokyo Productions," Sesshomaru said coldly. "May we begin or should we allow these two to banter even more?"

Kikyou's eyes wandered back over to Sesshomaru. She raised a sleek eyebrow at him. "Very well," she said. Kikyou turned to Kouga, narrowing her eyes slightly and nodding towards the chair.

With a scowl, the dark haired man plopped into the chair ungracefully, glaring at Inuyasha. "If this moron wasn't here, then there wouldn't be any bantering. It's not like this idiot," he said, jerking his thumb towards Inuyasha, "knows how to behave properly."

"Feh, fuck that!" Inuyasha snapped, leaning forward over the table. "You're the fucking moron here starting all the trouble. Maybe you just shouldn't speak anymore."

As the two began to yell at each other once more, Kagome closed her eyes and let out a large sigh. She breathed deeply, counting to ten in her head in hopes of keeping her composure. This was exactly what she had feared. As she counted, she felt a warm hand rest on her thigh, squeezing it in encouragement. She knew it was Sesshomaru. Turning towards him, she smiled at him softly, thanking him for knowing exactly what she needed. Still gazing into the golden eyes, she allowed her right hand to raise and fly out.

SMACK!

"Oww! What the hell did you do that for?" Inyasha yelled, holding the back of his head where he had just been smacked.

"Stop it, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Let's just get this over with." Turning to the laughing Kouga, she glared at him as well. "You too. You're not helping either."

"Thank you," Kikyou said with a small smile. She turned to the notes that were in front of her on the table, glancing over them before raising her head. "We are here today because of Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio's assult on Mr. Kouga Yushima. While at the establishment, Mystic, Mr. Tashio…"

"Acted like an irrational asshole and fucking punched me," Kouga supplied.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he growled in warning. His hand that was still upon Kagome's thigh tightened in his growing annoyance. Automatically, Kagome's hand rested upon his, lacing her fingers through his.

"Please, Kouga," Kikyou said calmly. "Allow me to gather details and listen to their counter argument. We will not be able to resolve this issue if you insist upon being irrational."

"But," Kouga whined.

"No," Kikyou replied.

Frowning, Sesshomaru let out a grunt of annoyance. Lifting a hand, he placed it on his temple, slowly rubbing to ease the tension caused by Kouga and the laughing Inuyasha. "Miroku," he muttered.

"Right," Miroku said with a smile as all attention turned to him. "In our defense, I would like to state that Mr. Tashio's action was provoked and for the protection of Miss Higurashi. Yumisho approached Tashio and Higurashi at the said establishment, verbally assaulting Tashio and claiming that his girlfriend, Higurashi, belonged to Yumisho. After asking Yumisho to leave, as well as refuting his claims on Higurashi, Tashio and Higurashi attempted to leave, wishing to avoid conflict. However, the verbal assult escalated and Yumisho grabbed Higurashi and attempted to take her from Tashio, an action in which she did not want, leading Tashio to physically remove Yumisho. Due to the fact that warnings were given and my client attempted to leave peacefully, I declare that Tashio was merely provoked, proving him innocent, and that the fault lies on Yumisho's ignorance and debatable sexual harassment on Higurashi."

"She is my woman!" Kouga exclaimed. However, all ignored his comment.

Nodding, Kikyou said, "I see. Yet, Mr. Yumisho claims that he received no warning before he was attacked, nor did he touch Miss Higurashi in any way that would offend her."

"I figured that much," Miroku said, winking at the female lawyer. "That's why I brought a witness." He looked over to Kagome. "Miss Higuarshi, will you please tell us what happened that evening?"

"That's a stupid fucking question!" Inuyasha interrupted, slamming his fist on the table. "We all know that moron wouldn't listen to anyone but himself. Why even ask?"

"I did not know that your name was Kagome, brother," Sesshomaru replied indifferently.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome said with an exasperated sigh. "Let me answer." She turned her blue eyes to Kouga, meeting his gaze. "It's all true. Mr. Yumisho was not listening when we told him to leave us alone. In matter of fact, I've both told Kouga on several other occasions that his advances were not welcome. It was only after he grabbed me, which, might I add, was in no way wanted or encouraged, that Mr. Tashio reacted in such a way. I think he was only trying to protect me."

Kikyou closed her eyes and sighed. This was turning out to be worse than she expected.

"I see," she said.

"Oh, come on!" Kouga yelled. "We all know that Kagome is my woman! She's just saying that because that prick," he said, pointing to Sesshomaru, "is her publisher. She couldn't agree with me because she would lose her job! He's blackmailing her!"

"That is enough," Sesshomaru growled, his amber eyes flashing in anger. He stood up leaning over the table. "Her contract clearly gives her enough freedom to find another publisher if I do not want her work, nor do I have any need to threaten her. But do you think that it is acceptable to touch Kagome against her will? Do you think that it is right to lay a claim on her that she did not agree to or did not want? Tell me, Kouga," he ground out, "do you think that it is tolerable to publicly announce an imaginary relationship and a false engagement?"

"Listen, asshole," Kouga yelled, rising out of his chair as well, "I didn't do anything that Kagome didn't want. She'll snap out of this little funk and come back to me…"

Letting out a frustrated growl of her own, Kagome slammed her hands down on the table and rose from her seat. "No, you listen, Kouga! I've told you time and time again that there is nothing going on between us. We broke up years ago. Why can't you get that through your head? I am not yours and I am not going to come back to you. It's time for you to move on! This whole situation is pointless and was caused by you. You're going to drop the charges, settle, and apologize, or I'll sue you for slander," she yelled. Glaring at him with heated, dancing eyes, she hissed, "What is your choice?"

Everyone in the room stared at her, shocked expressions frozen on their faces. They all knew that Kagome was serious. All knew to let her be – except for Sesshomaru. Instead, his face was hard and expressionless, his eyes blank. No one could tell what he was thinking, but by the tensing of his body, it could be assumed that he was not happy with the situation.

Falling into his seat, Kouga muttered, "Kami, Kagome. You could have just said that you weren't interested." He paused for a moment, his face twisting into anger before releasing into defeat. He shrugged. "Fine, I'll drop the charges, but if you ever realize that this asshole isn't good enough for you, then you let me know and I'll take care of you."

Straightening but remaining tense, Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome. He reached out, grasping her just below her elbow, tugging on her gently, silently telling her to follow him. He glanced back at Miroku and said tightly, "Take care of the details." Then he began to walk from the room, Kagome following by his side.

The pair exited the room. As soon as they were out, Sesshomaru closed the door, leaving the two alone in a large waiting room. Quickly, he used his grasp upon Kagome's arm to spin her around to face him, pulling her close and latching on to her upper arms.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned with confusion etching into her face. She searched his hardened features, hoping that she could find any sign as to why he had drawn her away from the others. However, his features offered no help.

"You did not tell me that you dated Kouga," he said coldly.

Kagome frowned. "I didn't think that it was important. After all, you never told me how many people you have dated before me."

"But do you not think that this information would have been beneficial before hand?" he said, tightening his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said tightly. "It was over five years ago. I didn't think that it would matter." She paused for a moment, turning her head to the side slightly and glaring at Sesshomaru. "Is that really what you're mad about?" she said.

Pulling her closer to his body, Sesshomaru dipped his head down so that his lips were next to her ear. She shuddered as his breath fanned against her for the second time that day. Kagome was unable to deny her body's reaction to him. Slowly, his lips edged closer until they were resting against the shell.

"I do not appreciate, Kagome," he whispered, "that you settled a problem that was my own."

Immediately, Kagome's gentle quaking stopped. Twisting her own head so that her lips ran across his ear, she responded, "I think you forgot that I was involved as well."

"Did you feel that I would not be able to stop his claims?" he said heatedly. "Did you think that I would not be able to protect you? Do you doubt my abilities?"

Kagome let out a gasp, her large eyes widening. As they softened, she broke his grasp on her arm only to wrap them around his neck to pull him even closer. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I… I never thought of it like that." She placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I never doubted you for a minute. I was just angry and… well, I just wanted it to end. Honestly, I really wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?"

He grunted in response, pulling back slightly to look at her face. Her soft, pink lips were pulled into a pout and her large eyes were begging him to understand. Sesshomaru let out a sigh. He could tell that she did not mean to do so, but, still, he could not have her taking his place.

"I assume that I could overlook this once," he said, raising an eyebrow. He then leaned down, coming within inches of her lips. "But do not doubt me again. You speak of trust. It is time for you to show it. Trust me to settle these matters from now on," he finished, caressing her lips with his own.

In response, Kagome's lips parted, accepting his silent invitation. "I will," she whispered, shifting her gaze from his lips, to his golden eyes, and then back down to his lips.

He did not answer. Instead, he took her lips within his, kissing her hungrily. Kagome moaned into his mouth, responding to his touch eagerly. His arms wrapped around her waist and back, pushing her breasts against his chest. Sesshomaru growled at the contact. Seeking to deepen the kiss, Kagome tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth more, allowing her tongue to brush against his. He growled in approval at her advance, letting his own tongue sweep in and taste her fully.

The opening of a door, however, interrupted the pair. Kagome ripped her head away from Sesshomaru despite his moan of disapproval. His head lifted, after gazing at her swollen lips for a moment, and looked at the intruder. Golden orbs immediately narrowed but he did not let Kagome go. "Yumisho," he seethed.

Kagome stiffened in Sesshomaru's arms, closing her eyes and burying her face into his chest, hoping that Kouga would walk away peacefully.

"Tashio," Kouga responded with equal vengeance. He glared at the scene before him, his face tightening in anger. "Don't you think that is a little inappropriate for public?"

"This is my property, Yumisho. I can do as I please," Sesshomaru responded icily. Angrily, Kouga turned from the pair with a growl. As he was leaving, Sesshomaru called out, "Yumisho, it would be wise if you deter any association with my fiancé from now on."

Kagome immediately gasped against Sesshomaru's chest, her eyes nearly bulging from their socket in shock. She began to quiver against him and her eyes began to water. Could it be true? Was he serious? Did he really love her? "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Kouga, though, growled threateningly, his eyes hard as he glanced back at the pair. "You know, Tashio," he said, "you shouldn't be such an ass to a person that got Kagome to even talk to you," and walked away.

Yet, Sesshomaru's features stayed hardened and cold, and his arms fell away from Kagome before Sesshomaru himself walked away without saying a word.

Shocked and with a wildly beating heart, Kagome whirled around, glancing at the retreating back of Sesshomaru. She froze, not understanding just what had happened in the short span of time and not knowing why Sesshomaru had walked away after he had just claimed that she was his fiancé.

"Sesshomaru!" she called out. "Wait!" When kept walking instead of responding, Kagome swore and took off after him.

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Well, what do you think? And I know, the settlement was strange, but **I know nothing about settlements and it was purely fictional**. I have no idea how those things really work – I'm not a lawyer, and, honestly, I was too lazy to do any research. So I made it up! But, otherwise, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! More will be happening soon, and **I will explain why Sesshomaru is made about Kouga's words in the next chapter**. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait! It's been a few months, I know. This semester, though, officially kicked my ass. Between my upper level classes and writing my senior literary thesis, I had my hands full. When I did have free time, my mind was so fried that I basically ended up staring at the wall (well, not the wall, but you get the picture). But since the semester is over, I'll be able to get back to my regular updating schedule of about once a week. Sorry again!

* * *

The First Time Isn't Always Everything

Chapter 9

"For someone that is known for being an icicle," Kagome muttered as she stormed down the hall that Sesshomaru has disappeared into, "he sure has an awful lot of mood swings." She still had no idea as to why Sesshomaru walked away from her. Kouga's words had been ambiguous. Wouldn't he have asked her what Kouga had meant before getting mad? Wasn't Sesshomaru supposed to be rational? More importantly, why had he called her his fiancé?

As she rounded a corner, she was met with a series of closed doors. Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly and called out for the angry male. As she expected, he did not respond. "Fine, I'll do this the hard way," she called out. Opening the first door, she was met with darkness. She peered around, but did not see any sign of Sesshomaru. Closing the door, she walked to the next door, saying, "And men complain that women are moody! I'd like to see them deal with him!"

Once again, Kagome was met with darkness. Yet, as she scanned the room, she found him. He was standing by the window, his back to her as he gazed out into the city. The fading light of the day poured through the blinds, streaming across his hair, causing it to gleam like polished silver.

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He did not respond immediately. The pause was thick, heavy with anticipation and frustration coming from the pair. "I heard you the first time," he said.

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"You followed. What does it matter?"

"You didn't have to ignore me like that. Why did you just leave like that? Is something wrong?" she asked, stepping closer to him. Her features switched from anger to concern. Something was wrong.

"Perhaps I wanted to think," he said simply.

"Sesshomaru," she said, "Please. Tell me."

His head shifted slightly and she could see the amber coloring of his eye watching her through strands of hair. His gaze forced her to a halt, preventing her from moving any closer. She shivered. "Perhaps I wanted to consider the information I had been given."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion and took a step towards him. "Consider the information? What do you mean?"

"Were you not present at the conversation that just occurred minutes ago?" he said; his voice was void and distant.

Kagome frowned. What was he talking about? She wasn't the one that had stormed off in a rage. Sighing, turned her head and gazed out the window. "Yes," she replied, watching him from the corner of her eye. "All I know is that I was being kissed, Kouga walked by, someone said fiancé, and then everyone left." She paused. "Maybe you can tell me what's going on."

She could feel his eyes settle on her. They burned, pinning her and staring through her. Kagome could have sworn that they were piercing through her skin and delving into her mind. She unconsciously brought her arms up, folding them across her chest, attempting to comfort herself. Slowly, she turned her head again, this time meeting his gaze.

His eyes were hard, harsh enough to cause her breath to hitch in fear. His mouth was twisted into a half snarl, half frown, displaying his obvious anger. Sesshomaru's lean body was stretched to its full height – solid and rigid – no doubt an intimidation method. Why was he angry? What had she done?

"Why do I get the impression, dear Kagome, that there is much that you are not sharing?"

Kagome could not hide the obvious confusion and frustration that was building inside of her. She felt her body let out a quick shiver, but she composed herself quickly. She would not back down. There was obviously something deeper than she could fully understand, yet she would fight against the heavy urge to surrender. Kagome would find out what was happening.

"I'm not hiding anything, Sesshomaru," Kagome said. "So I dated Kouga. I wasn't keeping it from you. If you want to know something, maybe you should try asking. It's not like I wouldn't tell you." She clenched her jaw tightly, holding her teeth tightly together in hopes of retaining calmness.

"Very well. Yushima stated that he was involved in our meeting. How deep does your involvement with him rooted?" he asked. His eyes seemed to be growing colder with each additional word – if it was possible for him to become more frigid than he already was.

It was her turn to allow her eyes to narrow. "What are you talking about? We went to the bar together that night. Just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean that I can't still be his friend. She knew her voice was rising, but she could not help herself.

"It is clear that all he wants is to claim you, yet you still associate yourself with him. Something does not seem right," he retorted. His fists clenched at his sides. He took a step towards her, making their height difference even more noticeable.

"Jesus, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I hadn't dated anyone since him. He was pestering me about dating again; I had a few drinks; I wanted to meet some new people. It's not like he told me to sleep with you, and how was I supposed to know that we would end of up dating? I'm not a psychic." She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips for a moment. "I'm well aware of the fact that he wants to date again. He's helped me out when I needed it before. But, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the type of person to hold grudges; I'm not _heartless_."

As soon as the words fled from her lips, she regretted them. "Shit," she scolded mentally. That was not what she wanted to say, but she could not help herself in her escalating anger. She hoped that he would not notice her mistake, not take it to heart.

"And is that what I am, _Kagome_?" Sesshomaru seethed. The words dripped from his mouth with a venom-like quality. "Am I _heartless_? Am I wrong for feeling that a person that merely wants you for one thing should not qualify as a friend?"

"Sesshomaru," she started, hoping to remedy her error. "I didn't mean…"

"But perhaps you did. Is that how you see me, Kagome? As heartless?"

She took a step closer to him, reaching out a hand towards his arm in a soothing gesture.

"No," he stated.

Kagome could not hide the instant, searing pain that shot through her at Sesshomaru's words. He didn't even want her to touch him. Only a few minutes ago she was wrapped in his embrace, and now she was being denied.

"Would you just listen to me?" she said. She pulled her arm back towards herself, pulling it into her chest and wrapping her free palm around her wrist as if it were burned. "That's not what I meant. If I thought that you were heartless, I wouldn't be dating you. If I honestly didn't think that you were capable of having emotions, I wouldn't even be here right now."

Sesshomaru sneered, tilting his chin upwards haughtily. "But you obviously feel that I am one to hold grudges," he replied impassively.

Kagome paused to think, retracing over their conversation. Her wide, blue eyes narrowed slightly. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. "Why are you over-reacting like this?" she asked aloud. It was an extension of her thought, words she did not even realize she was voicing until she heard his reaction.

"Is that what I am doing? Over-reacting?" Sesshomaru retorted. "Don't I have a right to be angry?"

"What did I even do?" Kagome snapped. She could no longer hold in her anger. Her blue eyes flashed with her temper, darkening and lightening. "Forgive me, but I have no idea as to why you're so angry and why I'm being blamed."

Sesshomaru sneered at her. "Are you not the one that brought on this fiasco?"

The noise that propelled from Kagome's voice emerged like a fierce hiss, slightly surprising the pair. "You know what," she said, pointing a finger at him, "You're the one that is always acting like the most intelligent being that ever set foot on this planet. If you're half as intelligent as you act, you would be able to tell that you're over-reacting. You're turning everything back around on me."

"Is this you're guilty conscious speaking, Kagome? Is there something you fear me finding? What are you hiding?"

"I already told you that I'm not hiding anything!" Kagome screamed, taking another step back from him. She could feel the tears beginning to pool behind her eyes, brimming on the edge from emotional stress. "You're the one that's always talking about trust. You claim that I don't trust you. But look at what you're doing! Why don't you believe me? I didn't do anything. Why don't you trust me?"

Sesshomaru growled in his throat, his face instantly morphing from impassive to intense rage. He did not know why he was so angry. Perhaps it was because he felt as if she were lying; perhaps because he could see her flushed face blinking back tears; perhaps it was because he knew she was right – that he was embellishing this all. He advanced upon her. "Do not speak to me about trust, girl. I am not the one that hid my involvement with a man that obviously does not mind meddling in others lives. Were you not the one that did not trust me earlier? Forgive me for wanting to know if you held more lies within you. Forgive me, Kagome, for learning that you only came near me to deter another male."

Kagome backed away quickly. She could no longer hold her tears back. They fell down her face, dripping down in pristine form, tracing the gentle curve of her cheek and chin while Sesshomaru fought back the urge to wipe them away. From the wild look in his golden eyes, she could tell that this was useless. No matter what she said, he would not listen. She continued moving until she felt her back hit the wall. She was afraid.

"You don't believe me," she whispered. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Why should I?" he retorted quickly. His hands continuously fisted, fighting his desire to take her now; claim her; tell her who she belongs to, who she answers to. Even in her distraught state, she was still beautiful. But he could not. This was not acceptable. Sesshomaru Tashio would not be played a fool. "You're behavior is clearly not influencing me to believe anything that you say as of now."

She let out a sob. Her eyes were wide. She trembled.

"And as the saying goes," he started slowly, his words heavy and deliberate, "there cannot be a relationship without trust."

There was a rampant, violent pain that tore through her heart. This was what she feared; what she never wanted to happen. This was not how it was supposed to be; not how it should have ended. And then there was nothing. She knew tears still fell from her face, but she could not feel them. Instead, her body felt numb.

Slowly, she turned. Her back faced him. Kagome could no longer look at the angry face; the face that she loved. Her head fell downwards. "You're right," she said; her voice was soft, undoubtedly broken. "There can't." She moved towards the door. Her hand fell upon the cold doorknob and she stilled. "Someday," she said, "I hope that you stop lying to yourself, Mr. Tashio." The door opened and closed, swallowing her from his view.

Sesshomaru stared at the door, unmoving. "I do not tolerate lies," he told himself mentally, reminding himself of the reason as to why he ended their relationship.

* * *

Her surroundings were like a blur. They were there, but she could not distinguish the various pieces of furnisher and decorations. She moved out of memory, slightly stumbling. Her mind was blank; yet she could feel the blood pounding through her veins, racing through her system. She was glad that her body remembered to breathe on her own.

Kagome reached the elevator. Reaching out a hand, she pressed the cool, metal button. Her hand stayed on the metal, eyes widening at the cold sensations that flowed through her fingertips. Her breath began to labor. When the doors sprung open with a slight "ding," it startled her. Stepping into the elevator, she selected her floor and silently for the doors to close.

It was only when the doors closed that she felt the weight of realization seep into her. Sesshomaru had broken up with her. A sob tore through her throat, echoing in the small confides of the elevator. She wrapped her arms around herself, seeking comfort. She still did not understand why. Her knees buckled, pulling her down to the arctic floor. The calls of hurt increased until she felt as though she could not breathe. Kagome did not realize the doors opening; she merely continued to surrender to the pain consuming her.

"Fuck!" The words floated to her but they did not process.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha.

Her head lifted. The silver hair and golden eyes of her friend wretched another cry from her. "Inu…," she muttered.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked; his words angry, protective.

He stepped to her, kneeling down in front of her. Kagome instantly launched herself into Inuyasha, clinging to his shirt. Her tears seeped into the fabric.

"Was it that bastard? I'll fucking kill him. Stay right here. I'll fucking tear his dick from his…"

"Does she have anywhere to go?" another voice asked.

Turning his head backwards, wrapping his arms around the crying girl protectively, he sent a heated glare to the owner. It was Kikyo. She stood, her palm on the door, holding it open. Her eyes were dark but attentive, her voice soft. She meant no harm.

"Of course," Inuyasha shot back. "She has a home."

Kikyo sighed and shook her head slightly. "That's not what I meant. Do you think it would be wise to leave her alone in this state? Nor would it be wise to leave her here crying while you went off to confront someone. Show her some respect," she said.

"Feh. I fucking knew that," he said. Turning back towards Kagome, he sighed. "Come on," he said, picking her up in his arms, "let's go."

Kagome shifted in his arms, encasing her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. Her tears were hot against his skin. From the way that she kept stumbling over his brother's name, he had a good idea as to what happened. His dark brows furrowed together in discomfort. He ran his thumb in small circles on her back, hoping it would help comfort her. "Shh, Kagome," he muttered.

Turning, he walked out of the elevator. "Thanks," he said to Kikyo as he walked out. She nodded in response.

When he placed Kagome in his car, he buckled her in. She twisted, grabbing onto the belt and looked as if she were holding onto it for life. Though her sobbing had subsided, her silence bothered him even more. She looked lifeless, broken. He didn't know what was going on in her mind or what had been said, but he knew that Kagome would be taking the worst of the beating.

"Fuck!" he growled, shutting the car door.

Walking around and sliding into the driver's seat, he pulled out his cell phone, dialing a few numbers. "Miroku," he said, "give me directions to Sango's house." He paused, listening, and glanced over at Kagome. "Let's put it this way. She's going to be a lot better at comforting a crying Kagome than my ass would."

As the sleek car roared to life and drove away from the building, Sesshomaru watched from the window. His face was unchanging, emotionless. He then walked away.

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews during my absence! I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. Please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There is a particular review that I would like to address. A reader responded to the last chapter, stating that they felt I portrayed Kagome too weakly. Though I appreciate the critique and was not upset about it, I do feel the need to explain my Kagome portrayal. It was not because I wanted Kagome to be so, nor do I think she should ever be a weak character. However, this was not about Kagome fighting. The last chapter was about the breaking of Kagome's heart - the fact that Sesshomaru was so cruel and unyeilding, being that he is the man that she loves, that her heart just broke, leading her to think of nothing but her emotional pain. I hope this explaination helps everyone understand my logical for the character portrayals.

Also, there is a **new link in my profile for the unedited chapters**. The site was down and recently changed domains, so that is why the past link was not working. Sorry about the inconvience.

* * *

The First Time Isn't Always Everything

Chapter 10

Three weeks. Three weeks and still he had heard nothing. There had been no angry phone calls, no destructive visits from his half-brother, and no commentaries from his CEO. There had been no mention of his former girlfriend's state. Instead, there had been nothing but silence.

He had not forgotten what had happened, his own words. They were still fresh in his mind, coursing and streaming, debating. It was a constant battle with himself to retain the frame of mind that he was right; that what had happened was for the best. Still, he expected some confrontation from others, to have to defend his points. He had looked forward to these arguments. The irritation would keep simmering his anger as well as convince himself in the process.

Now he sat, drumming his fingers slowly across the surface of his polished desk. His position appeared relaxed, but every muscle was poised, waiting, ready. His golden eyes darted back to a slip of paper on his desk; a reminder of his appointments for the day. It was his 3:30 appointment that glared out to him. The stoic eyes glanced at his elegant desk clock. 3:25. Kagome Higurashi was due in five minutes.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. Even he, who has always been described as the epitome of composure, had no idea of what her arrival would bring. Would they fight once more? Would he lose his control? Would she cry? Would he be able to handle her tears once again?

"Stop it," he told himself. "This is not the first time that you have broken ties with a woman. It will be no different. There is no reason to delve into what had happened. You can do nothing but move on. Do not allow her words or emotions to sway you from your decision. Her lies will never reach me again." The pace of his drumming increased. He growled. "Why am I still thinking of this?" he asked himself. "Why do I still dwell on her? Stop this now."

"Mr. Tashio, Sir," the voice of his secretary called out. "Your appointment is here to see you."

He paused, merely staring at the black intercom. It was time. Pressing a little red button, he said, "Very well."

Sesshomaru stared expectantly at the door, muscles clenching, bunching, ready to move at a moments notice. He did not know why his body was reacting this way. It was not as if Kagome would harm him, but he could not help but feel as if he needed to be on his guard. He was surprised, to say the least, when the door opened to reveal Inuyasha.

Only Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Now is not the time, simpleton," he said, his irritation obvious. "I am scheduled with a meeting."

"Well, I have good news, Fluffylla," Inuyasha said, smirking. "I am your appointment."

The stoic man stared at his brother, eyes boring into Inuyasha, searching for answers, explanations. "She's avoiding me," he stated. He sniggered. "How quaint." He paused before adding, "And predictable."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "Maybe if you weren't such a dickhole, she would be here. You'd just make her miserable because that's what bastards do." He leaned back in his chair and began picking his teeth with his nails. "So, what's up?"

Glaring at his brother, Sesshomaru picked up a folder and brought it to his lap. "Higuarshi's novel was recently released. It would be wise if she decided to promote her piece. If her sales do not match her expectations, then I will not hesitate to release her from her contract."

"Fuck, she'd probably like that," Inuyasha said with a snort. "I doubt anyone else would be as bitchy to her as you are, Fluffington."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Ahh, but think about this logically, half-wit. If I drop her from my company due to low sales, then how likely is she to be picked up by another company? No one would want to sign a worthless talent."

Inuyasha leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Are you saying that Kagome is worthless?"

"Perhaps."

"You weren't saying that a few weeks ago," Inuyasha replied arrogantly. "And you're the one that signed her with that huge contract in the first place – even before you found out she was hot!"

Inuyasha was met with silence instead of the snappy retort that he expected. Sesshomaru stared at the silver haired man across from him. From his posture and eyes, Inuyasha knew that he was treading on dangerous ground. He gulped. "Oh, fuck," he said mentally.

"Are you saying that you find your client sexually attractive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uhh," Inuyasha said, blushing slightly and pulling at his tie. "Well…You see… umm… she is pretty."

Sesshomaru shifted in his chair, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. "Were you planning on acting on that attraction now that she is single? You do know that it is unethical to do so."

"Oh, motherfuck," Inuyasha mentally swore. To his brother, he said, "Feh. I'm not like you. All right, promotion. I got it. I'll talk to Miroku about it." Then Inuyasha rose from his seat and darted out of the room.

Practically running down the hallway, Inuyasha flung open the door to Miroku's office. He found the dark haired man flipping through a magazine with scantily clothed women on the cover.

"Yo, perv," he said, getting the man's attention. "He's still got the hots for her. Oh, and apparently Kags needs to do some promotion – I don't know what type or anything, but you can figure that shit out," he finished and then shut Miroku's door.

A sly smile crossed Miroku's face. Without even raising his eyes, he reached out and picked up the phone on his desk. Pressing a series of memorized numbers, he flipped the page of his magazine.

"Hello, my delicious Sango," he said once the phone was answered.

"Sweet talking me isn't going to get you laid," she responded.

His smile widened, and he tilted his head to change the angle in which he viewed the photo of the magazine. "Perhaps I could change your mind later. But for now, we have a development."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, Mr. Tashio is still expressing some interest in Kagome."

He heard a sigh. "Miroku, I don't know… I mean she's not sulking anymore. It seems like she is moving on. I don't know if we should do anything."

He turned the page again. "But isn't she moving?"

"Yes," she replied, a bit testily. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What was her logic for this again?" he asked.

"She said that her place reminded her too much of…"

"Sesshomaru. So, in other words, she still has feelings for him. If she was truly moving on and getting over their relationship, why would memories of him affect her to the extent that she had to move. It has nothing to do with closure. After all, if it did, she would have moved when her relationship with Kouga ended as well."

Sango was silent. He was sure that he realized the truth in her words but did not want to admit it.

"What are you doing later?" he asked.

"I'm helping Kagome move," she said, slowly, unsure. "Don't tell me you have a plan."

"Ahh, my luscious goddess, you know me to well." Another page was turned. "I was wondering if you could pick me up something from her apartment. It's nothing big, just a particular book by a particular author."

"Miroku! I can't do that! That's hers! And besides, she would notice it was missing!" Sango exclaimed.

"But how would Kagome know that it already wasn't in one of her many boxes. Besides, it's not like she won't get it back," he said.

"I don't know if I like the sound of this."

"We're going to give it back to Sesshomaru."

"Oh, no, you're not! Do you know how much of an argument that would start? And if either found out we would be buried six feet under," she said.

"My love," Miroku said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "both are too stubborn to seek out the other. Someone needs to prod them a little. We both know that they miss each other. This way, one of them is guaranteed to seek out the other. I doubt that Sesshomaru would take this lightly – or Kagome for that matter. Once they get together, the rest will work out itself."

"What if it backfires? This could be the straw that broke the camel's back," she said. He could tell that she was concerned.

"It will be, but it will be the straw that broke the loneliness camel's back."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if any of this goes wrong, I'll castrate you."

"Sango! Don't you think…"

"And one more thing," she interrupted, "stop looking at porn magazines when you're on the phone with me." She then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Just wait till you see the new apartment, Sango," she said, placing a book into a large, brown box. "It's perfect."

"Isn't it kind of far away though?" her friend asked back. From her place beside Kagome, she grabbed a book and placed it in the box as well. The dark haired women kept glancing at her friend. Despite the happiness in Kagome's voice, Sango could tell that her friend was not that overjoyed.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It's a bit further away, but, with the money that I got from my contract, I can buy a car. I can drive to see you. You won't even notice the distance."

Sango sighed mentally. She was right. Her friend was defiantly not happy. "I'll kill that silver-haired moron," she thought. "Well," she voiced, "whatever makes you happy."

"So how are you are Miroku doing?"

"We're fine, I guess," she said, a bit flippantly.

Kagome paused, raising an eyebrow at Sango. "You guess? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…" She paused and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Just what," Kagome asked, turning concerned eyes towards the woman.

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Sango."

"Are you in love with him?"

Sango paled. No. She couldn't be. She didn't even know him for that long. But, still, that feeling… She lowered her eyes. "I don't know. Let's not talk about it."

"But you're not sure how he feels about you, right?"

Her head jerked upwards and towards Kagome. Her friend's eyes were soft, yet clouded with tears. Without a doubt, it was touching a cord with Kagome, reminding her of her painful situation with Sesshomaru. "Shit," she thought. "How could I do this to her? I can't talk about this."

"Kagome, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

She placed a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder, stopping her protest. "It's not your fault, Sango. What happened happened. Besides, I can't always let this bother me. Besides, my experience might come in handy for you, ne?" She smiled weakly. "How about I go make some tea and we can talk."

Sango nodded silently and reached over to give her friend a quick hug. "I'll be down in a second. I just need to use the bathroom."

"All right. I'll see you down there."

Watching Kagome leave, she waited until her friend was out of eye sight before turning back to the bookshelf. Scanning over the titles, her eyes fell upon it: A First For Everything by Kagome Higurashi.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," she whispered. "I hope this works out right." Taking the book, she slipped it into her purse before following Kagome down the stairs.

* * *

Snap. Snap.

With those two simple sounds, his briefcase was closed. Picking it up, the tall man walked through his office, done with this place for the day. It had brought him nothing but irritation.

Striding towards the elevator, he was addressed by a voice.

"You're leaving awfully early today, aren't you?"

Miroku. Frowning and turning his head slightly, Sesshomaru glared at his CEO. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just wondering why you were leaving when it's still daylight. Usually you're the last one to leave," the lavender eyed man said, grinning and walking closer to his boss. "Have a date or something?"

His frown deepened. "It is none of your business."

"Oh, come on. We're friends! You can share some details!"

"If you must know, I do have a date. Now go back to work," he said, clearly irritated.

Mirkou gave him an incredulous look. "What? When? Where? Why?"

"It is what single people do, ingrate." He turned back towards the elevator, growing impatient for its arrival.

Letting out a chuckle, Miroku said, "I know that. I guess I'm just not used to it."

Sesshomaru grunted but was slightly relieved when the elevator finally opened. "Well, perhaps you should. Go back to work or you will be looking for another job.

As soon as the man was out of eyesight, Mirkou slapped his palm to his head. "I really hope my plan works."

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please, let me know what you think of this!

Formerly RurouniNikkitch13


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry that it took this long. I had this chapter finished a while ago, but, since I have great luck, my computer broke. I lost all of my documents, meaning that I had to rewrite the chapter. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

The First Time Isn't Always Everything 

Chapter 11 

After watching the street for almost an hour, he decided that, at 6:30 in the morning, one car passed at an average of every ten minutes. 

He sat on the ledge of his bay window, one leg bent while the other stretched out along the wood. One arm was draped over the bent knee while the other rested under his chin. His face was expressionless, but his tapered eyes did not miss one aspect of the street below him, even scanning over the occasional animal and jogger. The window itself was cracked open, allowing a slight drift of fresh, morning air to filter through and gently ruffle his long, silver hair. 

As he sat, a slender, pale hand suddenly caressed his arm, smoothly moving to touch his bare chest. The muscles under his skin bunched at the motion and his harsh eyes moved upwards to examine the person's reflection in the window. The woman's dark hair was tussled and she merely wore the black sheet from his bed wrapped around her body; undoubtedly, she had just woken up. 

"Sesshy, why are you out of bed? It's too early." 

He shrugged his shoulders, cutting off her access to his chest. "Refrain yourself from calling me that name, woman, or you will never be in this bed again." 

She frowned. "Fine," she said. Moving over to his side, she sat down next to his bent knee, leaning over it and wrapping her arms around his leg. She smiled coyly at him. "Besides, I don't want to leave your bed after an experience like that." 

Sesshomaru turned his head, glancing at her for a moment, but then returned his inspection of the street below. "Didn't you enjoy yourself?" he heard her ask. "I have experienced better," he said simply. The weight on his leg disappeared. From the corner of his eye, he could see her unusually colored eyes spark in anger and her hands come to sit on her waist, reminding him of a particular sapphire eyed woman. He almost growled at the thought. "Do not expect me to lie merely to preserve your ego, Kagura." 

"Perhaps I could try to change your mind then," she said, raking her nails up and under the loose fabric of his pants. 

"Kagura," he said harshly, "Go dress yourself so I may leave for work." 

Kagura jerked her hand away from him. "And maybe you'll be sleeping by yourself tonight," she retorted before standing and sauntering away. 

A heavy grunt rumbled through his chest as he heard the bathroom door close. For the past week, he had been bringing this woman to either a hotel or his home, merely wanting her for sexual release. Now she was beginning to demand more from him, calling him at his office, stopping by unannounced. He found her attractive, yes, but he did not feel the intense desire for her as he did with… "Damnit," he growled, closing his hand into a tight fist. He was angry with himself – for remembering her, for comparing her, for remembering his attraction. It had been a month, more than enough time to cleanse her from his system. But, for some reason, she still held onto his memory as if she were engraved there, popping up in the recesses of his mind from time to time. That is why he had relented to Kagura's advances, to erase her from his entire being. 

Hissing in agitation, he stood from the window and left the room, carrying himself to his kitchen. On the table, he noticed that his servant had already brought in the morning papers and had brewed a fresh pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup before walking over to the table and shuffling through the stack of papers. Sesshomaru paused, though, when his eyes fell upon one unusual title. "What is this?" he thought as his eyes began to rove over the paper. His full coffee mug fell to the floor, shattering into various sized pieces, spreading across the tile. 

Merely a moment later, a fully dressed Kagura was rushing into the kitchen, startled by the noise. "What happened?" she asked. "Is everything… 

His head turned to the woman. The expression on his face was enough to stop her still and send a wave of fear across her body. His eyes were ablaze, the molten gold appeared to swirl and snap. A snarl twisted across his lips, lifting on one corner to reveal his teeth. His hands were flexed into a clawed postion; she did not doubt that if he had claws, she and many others would most likely be on the receiving end. 

"Get out," he snarled fiercely. 

"But, Sesshomaru…" 

"Get out!" he repeated, louder this time, turning his voice into a roar. 

She did not hesitate this time. 

He picked up the paper aggressively; the soft texture of the paper crumbling and tearing under his hard grasp. He would kill his brother.

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait! I haven't had a good breakfast in weeks!" she said happily. Kagome had a bounce in her step as she walked; the most visibly pleased she's been in weeks. 

"Feh. Too bad that's going to change soon," Inuyasha thought, watching her from the corner of his eyes. 

"Hang on a second, Yasha," she said, "I want to grab a paper." 

Oh fuck. Detour needed now. "Uhh, Kagome, you can always do that later. Let's just get some food right now. I'm starving…" 

"WHAT!" she screeched. Inuyasha winced. It was too late now. "Swapping brothers!" 

Her words grabbed Inuyasha's attention. "What the hell are you talking about, Kags?" He leaned over her shoulder, glaring at the title of the tabloid. Sure enough, there was the capitalized title. Following the words were two enlarged pictures side by side. One photo held a picture of Sesshomaru with a tall woman hanging on his arm. The other picture was one of him and Kagome at her first book signing yesterday. The picture captured him leaning in towards her ear with Kagome smiling. "Fuck!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill him!" 

Kagome's head whipped towards him, her eyes narrowed dangerously; her left eye twitching slightly. "Kill who?" she ground out. "Did you know about this?" 

Backing away from her, he opened his mouth to reply to her. Thankfully, his ringing cell phone cut him off. "What?" he answered grumpily. 

"Well," the smooth voice said, "for someone who spent the night with the company of a woman, you are rather ornery. I take it you didn't enjoy yourself." Sesshomaru. 

"I didn't get laid by anyone, shitface!" 

"The paper implies a different tale." 

"And you should know better than anyone to not believe the papers, Captain Fluff." Inuyasha watched Kagome's reaction, knowing that she would realize who was on the other line now. She paled slightly before lifting her chin in defiance, folding her arms across her chest and glaring. 

"Ahh, but you should realize that I do take an interest when my name is involved in false accusations. However, I did not realize that you were interested in my discarded women," he said. Inuyasha could hear a bit of a growl in his voice and recognized it as a warning. 

"Nothing's going on. Besides, at least I don't treat her like shit." 

"She was the one," he growled, "that began the games." 

"Feh, what-fucking-ever. You keep telling yourself that. You shouldn't care. It looks like you got someone else to bother. Now what the fuck do you want; I don't have all damn day." 

"Stay away from her," he growled. 

Inuyasha smirked. "Is someone jealous?" 

Even through the phone, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing at him. "Do as I say. I have no desire for my name to be involved in more scandal." 

"Fuck that," he replied. "I do what I want," he finished before hanging up on his brother. 

Kagome was glaring at him, practically radiating anger. "So," she seethed, "Is this going to give him another reason to treat me like dirt?" 

He shifted uncomfortably. "Feh," he said, "don't worry about him." 

Kagome snorted. "Worried?" she said, tossing her hands into the air. "Why would I be worried about him? I don't care what the hell he does." She turned, muttering indecipherable words under her breath. "I'll meet you inside." 

"Damnit!" Inuyasha said. He began dialing numbers on his phone. After a few rings, he was greeted by an answering machine. "Yo, perv," he said angrily. "I don't know what the fuck you're thinking, but you never told me this was part of the plan. She's pissed and I'm pissed. He's pissed too, but don't get all excited about it. Kagome's heated. You better have a good reason for this, or I'm going to tell Sango to cut off your junk – and once she sees Kagome's reaction, I think she'll do it, too."

* * *

She moved perfectly in time to the music. Her hips were covered in a dark skirt but stopped well before the knees, showing slender, milky legs that bent and extended in slight movements that registered dramatically on any watcher's eyes. Though her taught stomach was covered under a colored shirt, one could see it roll slightly as she moved, arching. Her small hands moved through her dark hair, pulling it away from her neck, revealing the elegant appendage. Sweat dripped down it, clinging to her skin. She glowed. 

A masculine hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her back slightly so that she moved in time with the male. His eyes looked at no one but her, drinking in her movements and drawing his lips between his teeth in anticipation. 

He growled. He barely even noticed the hand that laid on his arm until it traced its way up his arm to his chest. He flinched against it, turning his amber gaze away from the dancing woman on the dance floor and to the woman by his side. He snarled angrily before pulling her into him and aggressively taking her lips. He nipped at her lips, almost drawing blood and surely leaving them swollen and red. As suddenly as he took her, he released her completely, once again turning his attention back to the woman on the floor. 

Reaching into his pockets, he fished out a few bills. 

"Get yourself a drink," he said. 

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. 

"Go." 

"Fine, but don't expect me to get you anything," Kagura said haughtily, sauntering off. 

He watched her from the corners of his eyes, waiting until she disappeared between the waves of people before shifting away from his position. Sesshomaru barely even realized that his legs were carrying him between people and closer to the dancing couple. Though he tried to fight himself, his unconsciousness prevailed. When he reached the pair, his strong hand wrapped around the male's shoulder, pulling him back away from the dancing woman. The man turned, opening his mouth to speak. The man must have seen his narrowed eyes and tense scowl, for he backed off immediately, disappearing from his vision. Instantly, he took the other male's place against her back, gently pulling her against him. He was immediately entranced by her gentle scent that was mixed with sweat. Leaning in, he nipped at her ear. 

She flinched. His anger returned. 

"I see you've moved on once again," he whispered to her, tightening his grasp so that she could not move away. 

Blue eyes flew open. It was him – Sesshomaru. She knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the one person that she did not want to see. Instantly, she struggled. Her hands flew down to his, attempting to pull him off of her. She twisted. 

"Let me go," she hissed. 

"You appeared to be enjoying yourself just a moment ago." 

"Just because I thought you were someone else," she said. "Now let me go." 

"It appears to me that you merely enjoy the feel of someone against you. Are you sleeping with him?" 

"You bastard!" 

"Do you get the same pleasure with him as you did with me?" 

"Let go!" she screamed. 

Multiple pairs of eyes turned towards them. Hissing, he removed his hands, but not before sliding them along her waist to her back. He was pleased that she shivered from the action. 

She turned to him, her cerulean eyes flashing in anger. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. 

"I was merely dancing, Kagome," he replied, smirking. 

"Well, go find someone else to dance with. I'm sure you can find someone else." 

"It appears that you are capable of doing the same," he said. "But I thought that you had moved on to my brother. Seeing that he is possessive and you were dancing with another male, I'm guess that he is not here. Are Tashios not good enough for you?" 

Her hands flew to her hips. "There is nothing going on with your brother. But why do you even care?" Kagome growled, stalking closer to him. "I saw the paper, too. You were with another woman. Why should you even care if I was seeing anyone else? You were the one that called it off with me, and we all know that you don't care for your brother, so that's not the issue. What are you looking for?" 

"I was not aware that I needed a reason," Sesshomaru replied. He took a graceful stride to her, closing the gap between them. 

"Of course you do," she said, tossing her hands into the air in exasperation. "When do you ever do something for another person just for their benefit? You always have to have a reason for things – that's just the way you are. And seeing that it's been a month since I've seen you last, I really don't think that you're looking to become friends." 

He lowered his head, leaning into her ear once again. Kagome was shaking, but Sesshomaru could not tell if it was due to arousal or anger. "I am merely concerned," he began, blowing gently on her earlobe, "for the reputation of the Tashio name." 

Kagome was still for a moment; so still that Sesshomaru almost thought that she did not hear him. But then he felt her small hands come up to his chest. She pushed violently against him, managing to knock him back a step. He grunted, but she was breathing heavily, shaking her head negatively. 

"Just concerned? That's why you're here, bothering me, harassing me," she whispered, darkly, almost dangerously. "What gives you the right…" 

"Kagome? Is everything ok?" Sango appeared through the mass of people, sliding up to Kagome's side and taking her hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. Miroku was right behind her. 

Miroku glanced between his boss and the slender woman, taking in their threatening expressions, weighing the situation. "Mr. Tashio," he finally said, smiling, "It's a surprise to see you here." 

"Sesshy," someone else said. She appeared next to Sesshomaru, pressing herself against him. She glanced over at the trio across from them, scowling and then rolling their eyes. "What are you talking to them for? Why don't you come and dance with me?" 

Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku and then back to Kagome. They all knew. It was the woman from the photograph. 

"What aren't we good enough to talk to?" Sango said angrily. She stepped forward, dropping Kagome's hand and standing defensively. 

Kagura flashed them a fake smile before turning back towards Sesshomaru. "They're not even pretty. Why don't we get out of here?" 

He looked down at her, his face expressionless. "I was discussing something with Higurashi. It does not concern you." 

"And it doesn't concern me either," Kagome snapped. "If you're so concerned with your precious reputation, then you can contact my agent. I have nothing to say to you." She nodded towards Sango and Miroku. "Come on, let's go home." She turned away, beginning to walk away. 

As she walked, she heard Kagura's voice float to her. "Higurashi? Wasn't that the girl you were involved with? She's not even pretty, Sesshy. I can see why you dumped her." 

Kagome's blood boiled. Something inside of her snapped. She turned back towards the pair, trembling with barely controlled anger. "Do you know why he dumped me?" she asked. "Because your beloved Sesshy is a paranoid asshole. He's not going to trust you; he can't trust anyone." Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru's face. "You know that you're not going to be happy with her. Just look at her, she's probably only after you for your money. You can't trust her, and you know that. But you're not expecting to. It's just another fling for you and when you get tired of her, you'll just discard her for someone else. I have no idea what you're looking for, but you're never going to find it if you keep acting like this. How can you ever expect to be content?" 

She shook her head. "Maybe you'll be happy with her, I don't know; maybe someone exactly like you is what you need. But I almost hope that she breaks your heart, Sesshomaru. That way you'll know what it's like and you'll truly understand what broken trust is. You were right, you know. There can't be a relationship without trust. So ask yourself this: why are you with her?" 

And then she was gone.

* * *

TBC... 

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please let me know how this story is going and if you have any suggestions! Also, thank you to everyone that has read or reviewed my story - you're support is why I like writing this story! 


	12. Chapter 12

The First Time Isn't Always Everything

Chapter 12

There are times when we all doubt our decisions.

"Why did I do that?" she muttered.

Folding her legs and pulling them into her chest, her head fell down on the top of her knees. Kagome let out a heavy sigh. Her normally bright blue eyes appeared to be covered with a slight film, now cloudy and obviously not seeing anything tangible before her. She was in her own world.

"Kagome," Sango said from her place beside Kagome on the couch, "what's wrong? Please tell me. You've been like this since last night." The dark haired woman's eyes pleaded sympathetically. Her hand came out, resting it on Kagome's shoulder in a comforting manner. She received no response. "Hey, come on," Sango said, her voice soft, encouraging. "Talk to me."

Kagome's eyes roved to Sango, staring at the woman; her eyes slightly hardened. "Did you know that he would be there? Is that why you wanted me to go so badly?"

"What? How could you say that!" Sango cried. Her hand retracted from Kagome as though she were shocked by a thousand volts of electricity. "Of course I didn't know!"

"Then why were you insisting that I went out?"

Sango pouted. "Because I didn't want you just sitting on your couch anymore. I thought it would be good for you to get out the house. I was concerned." After a moment, she added as an afterthought, "Maybe he had more of an influence on you than I thought."

The distraught woman's head fell, burying itself in the nook that her knees created. "I know," she said, her voice muffled by her skin. "I shouldn't have said that. I just thought… well, I don't know; since Miroku works for him that…"

It was Sango's turn to sigh. "I know. Despite the fact that they work together, Miroku is your friend. If we would have known, we would have gone somewhere else. I would never want to put you through that kind of pain, Kagome. I'm sorry."

She shook her head slightly. "No, it's not your fault." She lifted her head, now moving it to rest on the back of the couch. Her chest heaved slightly, as if in pain. She blinked rapidly, undoubtedly trying to hold back tears. "It's just that… Oh, Sango, I'm sorry! I'm the one that's been lying! I still care about him. I can't help it! I'm not over him yet, no matter how much I deny it. I'm trying; I really am, but seeing him and knowing that he is around just hurts so much."

"I was afraid of that," Sango garbled.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion. Her blue orbs blinked, not understanding her friend's words.

"Listen, Kagome," she began, scooting closer to the balled-up woman and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm saying this because I'm concerned. I figured that you still cared for him, but the fact is that he's seeing another woman now. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and I know what he put you through before. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. Things didn't work out. I know it's hard but maybe it's time for you to really move on."

Kagome sniffled as the tears rose up in her. Dropping her knees, she leaned into her friend, embracing her tightly for support. "I know, but it's just so hard."

Sango smiled sadly. She did not want to have to do this to Kagome, her friend, especially when she knew what Miroku was planning. But enough was enough; she did not need to suffer like this, and Sesshomaru did not appear as though he was willing to change his ways. "I hate to be cliché, Kagome, but you know what they say. If it was really meant to be, he'll come back to you. But that doesn't mean that you have to sit around waiting to see if your icy-way-to-tall bird happens to come flying back."

Smiling weakly into Sango's shoulder, Kagome let out a small giggle. "I guess you're right." Her voice softened, "I guess I was never meant to birds."

* * *

Another one done. Grabbing the piece of paper, he moved it to the corner of his desk, placing it on top of a large pile of already read and signed document. Wordless, he picked up another off of a slowly diminishing stack and brought it before him. Golden eyes scanned over the words, reading line by line, carefully, meticulously. This has been his routine for the past two days, concentrating on nothing but the work before him. If he did not, he knew that his mind would wander, undoubtedly to the previously transpired events. He did not want to dwell on those words; he did not want to realize if there was any truth behind them. Remembering her words would only serve to hinder him, leaving him in a state that would leave him unable to complete his work – but he did not know if those words would leave him angered or pining. It was best not to think of them at all.

As he signed the document before him, a small knock sounded throughout his office. Without looking up, he called out, "Enter," and grabbed yet another paper. From the quiet entrance and soft footsteps, he knew it was his secretary; anyone else, mainly Miroku, would have voiced their presence by now.

"What is it?" he said indifferently.

"There's a package for you," she said softly, hesitantly. She knew better than to press her luck with his volatile mood.

"And who is it from?"

"Well, sir, there's no address on it. There's nothing on it expect for you're name."

Sesshomaru stopped reading, glancing at the woman without moving his head. He eyed the description-less, brown box in her hands, searching for anything unusual. There was nothing. "Very well," he said. "Leave it."

"Yes, sir," she said, placing the box on the corner of his desk and then bowing, retreating from the room.

At first he did not move. He eyed the box warily, undecided as to how to react. After a moment, though, he picked up the phone, dialing a few numbers. "Miroku," he said smoothly into the receiver, "come to my office immediately." Hanging up the phone, he continued to stare at the package, leaning back in his chair as he awaited Miroku's arrival.

He was not waiting for long. "Yes, O' Great One?" Miroku greeted with a smile. "You rang?"

"I do not have time for your mockery," Sesshomaru said. "Open the box that is on my desk."

Miroku's dark eyebrows furrowed together in his confusion. "Open the box?" he asked. "The last time I checked, you were perfectly capable of opening a plain box."

"I do not know who it is from, nor do I know if it is dangerous. Open it."

"Ahh, so I'm potentially placing my life in danger for you. Do I get paid extra for this?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously in warning. Dropping the smile that was adorned on Miroku's face, he stepped forward, grabbing the box from the desk. "Never mind," he said, beginning to open the package.

There was no explosion, no horrified shock written on the CEO's face. He had no reaction. Shrugging his shoulders, he reached in and pulled out a hardback book. "It's just a book," he said, glancing over the cover. "Oh, and an interesting one at that."

"Such as?" Sesshomaru inquired, frowning slightly over the contents of the package.

"It's called _A First for Everything_. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Do not be cute with me. I know very well whose book that is." He leaned forward again, returning his gaze to the documents before him. "Take it if you desire it. I have no use for it."

"But, Mr. Tashio…"

"No," he interrupted. "Someone is merely attempting to distract me. It will not, however, be an effective endeavor. If you do not want it, then dispose of it. I do not want it in my office."

"But.."

"Miroku."

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku exclaimed. "This just isn't her book. I'm pretty sure that this is the one that you sent her. Actually, scratch that. I am sure."

Golden eyes traveled upwards, contracted into tiny, angry flashes. "And how do you know this?" His voice was malicious.

"Well," Miroku replied, "just because there is this piece of the box in here that bares the address of the company and your name. Why would someone just send you one copy of the book you published with your address inside of it? I'm pretty sure that Kagome's returning it to you."

Sesshomaru's eyes closed. His fingers began to curl slowly, pulling themselves into fists. He breathed deeply.

"I guess after your last encounter, she wanted to finalize things," Miroku said. His eyes carefully watched Sesshomaru's reaction, making sure to take the proper precautions and gauge his responses before speaking. Although he wanted to persuade Sesshomaru to return to Kagome, he did not want to lose his job, or his life for that matter, in the process. "After all, I wouldn't exactly say that the night ended on good terms."

A threatening grunt sounded out through the room, causing Miroku to momentarily flinch. Molten bullion stared back at the CEO. "What exactly are you implying?" he asked.

Taking a step backwards, Miroku replied, "I was just trying to rationalize Kagome's actions."

"Perhaps she wishes to rid herself of an object that reminds her of her lies."

"Or perhaps she wants to rid herself of an object that reminds her of her ex-boyfriend's betrayal."

He glared. "I assure you that was not the case," he hissed.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Well, w at least as this the reaction you were hoping for?"

"I had no intentions."

Miroku smirked. "Mr. Tashio, if I may remind you, that would be rather uncharacteristic of you. Everything you do is done for some logical reason – even if it's not apparent in the beginning. You had to be looking for something."

Sesshomaru pursed his thin lips together and eye Miroku. "Just as you have hidden intentions now?"

Letting out a short, nervous laugh, Miroku placed the book down on a near by chair. "Maybe. But, speaking as a friend, Sesshomaru, if you trusted that Kagome would bend to your wishes the other night, then that would be the first time that she actually betrayed your trust."

"Get out," Sesshomaru growled perilously.

"All right," Miroku said, walking towards the door. "But if you need some advice, you know where to find me." Effortlessly, he opened the door and left, leaving Sesshomaru in silence.

The tall man shifted his gaze, training them upon the book that lied harmlessly on a chair. He breathed deeply, trying desperately to calm his racing mind. This was not what he wanted. This was not what he needed. This was what he worked against. Their relationship was over; there was no need to dwell over the past any longer.

"Mr. Tashio," his secretary called out over the intercom.

"What?" he barked out, angry at the intrusion, but more angered over the fact that he had been distracted.

"Miss Higurashi called. She left a message for you stating that she given your brother the remainder of your personal items to deliver to your home. She would also like any of her belongings returned and that you can give them to Inuyasha to return."

"Very well," he replied quietly. "Make sure no one disturbs me for the rest of the day." Standing up, he walked over to the small mini bar that sat in the corner of his office, grabbing a tumbler and pouring himself a generous serving of strong, brown whiskey. Lifting the glass to his lips, he closed his eyes and poured the liquid down his throat before refilling his glass.

* * *

The moonlight cascaded through the window, draping across the room in soft waves. It wrapped around the pair in the room, basking them in an unearthly glow. His eyes took in the effect from next to the window, watching as the beams fell upon the dark haired woman. The light surely enhanced her beauty, but it was not the same. It did not transform her into a goddess. She was still merely a woman. The added light did not make her raven colored hair radiate with a blue tint. It stayed black – plain and ordinary.

Shaking his head, we walked towards her. He pulled her to his body, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. Even this was different. Her hips did not swell out gently in a curvy sensation, but were flatter. She was too tall against him; even the feel of her breasts did not arouse him the same. Her body did not appear to melt into the planes of his body, complementing them with softness; instead, her body merely rested against him, seemingly unwilling to mold to him.

Growling, his ran his fingers up her body, grasping her chin and tilting it upwards to his. He captured his lips between his and was immediately disappointed. Although smooth, they were not as full and tender; they did not possess the sensuality that hers did. There was no residual taste of indescribable flavors that exploded against his tongue and lips; there was no soft moan that rumbled against his lips.

He pushed her down against the bed, scowling. Impatiently, he pulled her top from her body, exposing her skin. Even then he noticed how her skin was not milky and gleaming, but tinged darker unnaturally. Reaching under her, he removed her bra, tossing it to the floor before taking off his own shirt. A laugh escaped her lips, but it sounded harsh to his ears. Immediately, he dove down to capture a peak in his mouth, wishing to escape these thoughts.

But they were not the same. They were not delicate and smooth under his assault, but rougher and a bit too large. He could not hear her heart beat wildly against her chest as he continued his ministrations. As he flicked his tongue across her nipple, she did not arch up into him. Eventually, she did moan. It was abrasive, lustful, and feral – so unlike the soft, feminine, luxurious noises he had grown accustomed to. She began undoing the buckle of his pants, pulling them down his hips. He finished kicking them off when she reached down to grab him. Her hands were too large. Naturally, the sensations created were pleasurable, but, through her actions, it was obvious that she was merely doing so in order to reach a goal, not because she desired to or because she wished to feel him shudder from her hand.

Releasing her, he pushed away and stood from the bed. He heard her call out to him, angry that he had stopped. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a pair of black, silk sleeping pants and drew them up his legs. It was no use. She was not Kagome. There was no hiding it any longer.

"Kagura," he said, "leave."

"But, Sesshy," she whined.

"I do not care. Get out before I am forced to do so physically." He paused for a moment, turning his gaze to her. He looked at her half dressed form and the angry purse of her lips. "And do not return," he added.

He watched her as she scooted off the bed, grabbing her top and bra from the floor. He did not miss the angry words that she said. But they did not matter to him. She pulled on her clothing, glaring at him. "You're a bastard," she yelled at him. "No wonder why no one wants you. If it wasn't for your money, then no one would even bother with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at her words. "And if it wasn't for the fact that you so readily spread your legs, no one would bother with you. Remove yourself from my property immediately. If I ever see you here again, I will have you arrested for trespassing."

"You stupid bastard," she growled, pointing a finger at him. "You'll live to regret this."

He stepped to her, grabbing her elbow and pulling her out of his room and towards the door. "Somehow," he stated, "I doubt that will be the case." Moments later they arrived at the door. He opened it and allowed her to storm out. She turned towards him to say something else, but, in one fluid motion, he closed the door and locked it, closing her off from saying anything else.

Stepping away from the door, he silently made his way into his living room. He walked over to a cabinet, opening it and grabbing a tall bottle and a tumbler. Then, he wordlessly walked to his couch. Turning on the TV, be poured himself a drink.

A few hours he awoke. He grunted, blinking his eyes groggily, shaking his head to clear his head of the traces of alcohol that clung to his thoughts. He then scowled, angry at himself that he once again allowed himself to turn to the bottle over Kagome.

He began to pour himself another drink from the quarter empty bottle, merely wanting at that point to be brought to a sleep that would be un-plagued by dreams. As he did so, his eyes traveled towards the TV screen, glancing casually at it as the twelve o' clock news appeared. The screen turned to that of a burning building as he took a small sip of his drink. "Strange," he thought. His attention was caught by the familiarity of the building. We waited until a small caption read the location of the building. And, then, he knew why.

His golden eyes widened slightly and he forgot all about the drink in his hands. He knew why. He watched the red flames lick the sky as they climbed higher, engulfing the building in a fiery death. The drink began to slip from his fingers. Kagome's building.

Suddenly, he found himself standing. Then he was walking towards his garage without even realizing it. He opened the door, grabbed the pair of keys off of the key rack and slipped into his car. With a two flicks of his wrist, the car was turned on and the garage door was opening. He did not even care that he had left his lights on and that a glass of bourbon was soaking into his carpet.

* * *

TBC….

A/N: Well, here it is. Hopefully, this update was quicker for you, seeing that I did not have any computer problems to deal with this time. Also, all of the reviews have been wonderful! I'm glad that there are people enjoying this story! It makes my day! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. **There will only be two chapters left**, because there is only so much drama an author can have while the main characters in the story are not together. Please let me know what you think!

Thank you!

Nival Rose


	13. Chapter 13

The First Time Isn't Always Everything

Chapter 13

Sitting in his car, he watched the scene in front of him. The flames had expanded, playfully touching the buildings beside Kagome's. They had also grown high, reaching to almost the top of the building. It was obvious that the fire fighters were not able to contain the fire; the building would be lost.

On ground level, the front of the building was nothing more than disorderly chaos. People screamed, others were crying, and some sat and stared in shock. There were more still, blocked off by police barricades, watching the destruction before them. Fire hoses were everywhere as workers attempted to stop the flames from creating any more annihilation.

He got out of his car from where he had parked it across the street and made his way towards the scene. He did not even care that he was merely dressed in sleeping pants. He could feel his heart pound against his chest. Sesshomaru could not see Kagome in the masses of people. He would rather find out that she was staying with his brother than in the hospital or, even worse, still inside the building.

"Excuse me, sir," a police office said, blocking him off. "You can't go near there. The fire's not contained. You could get hurt."

His golden eyes flashed towards the younger man. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Kagome Higuarshi. She lives here. Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked, beginning to grow impatient. He wanted answers.

"Look, sir, there's a lot of people that live here," the cop said. "Most of them are over there," he nodded towards the opposite side of the building where a cluster of people were located. "I would check there first. There's also a paramedic there, so he could probably tell you if she went to the hospital."

Not even bothering to thank the man, Sesshomaru quickly closed the distance to the group of rescued residents. His eyes scanned over the crowd, searching for that familiar face. But he could not find her. Scowling, he grabbed a nearby paramedic by the arm, stopping him from moving. "Where is Kagome Higurashi?" he ground out.

The man blinked. "I'm not sure, sir," he said. "That name doesn't sound familiar."

"I don't care if it sounds familiar," he said coldly, harshly, a tone that demanded answers. "She's not here. Did she go to the hospital?"

The medic tried to take his arm back from Sesshomaru but was surprised when the grip tightened, refusing to let the man leave. "Sir, if you let go of my arm, I can call the hospital to see if she was brought there."

He nodded solemnly and released his arm. He watched the man closely as he dialed a few numbers. "What was her name again?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Excuse me," another, feminine voice asked timidly. "You're looking for Kagome, right?"

Immediately, Sesshomaru whirled towards the woman, stalking closer to her in the process. "Do you know where she is?" he asked, his voice almost sounded desperate.

The dark hair woman nodded slowly. "Well, kind of," she said. When Sesshomaru growled, she quickly added, "She's not here. She moved out a few days ago."

"She what?"

"I saw her and a few other people carrying a lot of boxes out the other day. I'm pretty sure that she was moving."

"Do you know where she moved to?" Sesshomaru said. He could not hide his relief. Kagome, wherever she was, was safe. Though, he could not hide his slight agitation for not being informed that she had moved. But, then again, he could not say that he blamed her; after all, they were no longer dating.

It surprised him, though, how much he wanted to change that.

Nodding his head, he muttered a "Thank you" before breaking into a loose jog towards his car. He did not even acknowledge the paramedic angrily calling out to him.

* * *

He sat in his car, one hand lying lightly against the steering wheel. The other clutched his cell phone. The small, silver device was flipped open as if ready to use. He stared at it, his mind raging with the conflict to leave it go or to call. Why did he care? Should he care? Would it even matter? But why, he asked himself, wouldn't he be told about this? Why was it that he even raced out here, in the middle of the night, half naked just to see if she was caught in the fire? What would he have done if she was?

Sighing, he allowed himself to enter his contact addresses. After a brief pause, he selected his brother's number, figuring he would have the information needed.

"This better be fucking good," Inuyasha grumbled after a few rings.

"Where is she?" he asked. His voice seemed unusually small. He was reluctant, he knew it, but from somewhere inside him, he needed to know the answer.

"Where's who?" Inuyasha muttered. "Fuck, Fluffzilla, I don't know where your little whore is."

"I was not aware that you referred to Kagome as a whore."

As Sesshomaru figured, that comment woke his brother up.

"Why in the hell do you want to know?" he growled, instantly growing defensive.

"Do not question me. Do you know the answer or not?"

"Not until you answer me first, Fuckface. There's no way in hell that I'm tell you anything. I don't want you going over there and harassing her even more. Can't you just leave her alone, damnit!"

"My intentions were not to harass her. Do you know or not?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling his frustration rise once more. Why was no one answering him? Did they all side with Kagome over him?

"Oh, so you just want to go over there to try and get in her pants then? I don't fucking think so. You've done enough. She doesn't need you anymore. Stay away from her, asshole; she's cried enough."

Inuyasha hung up the phone, leaving Sesshomaru in a bit of a stupor. He had not realized just how protective over Kagome his brother was. Nor did he realize that she had cried tears over him. From her actions the other night, he would have figured that she had already begun to move on. It seems, he thought, that I have committed more damage than I originally thought.

Growling lightly at himself, he once more turned to his cell phone, this time allowing the device to call Miroku.

"Hello?" asked a groggy, male voice.

"Miroku, where is Higurashi?" he asked.

"What? Sesshomaru, it's almost one in the morning. Why are you calling?"

"Higurashi. Where is she?" He was growing tired of asking that question.

"Oh, I don't know," Miroku said, his words still slightly slurred. "Probably at her apartment."

"And where is that?" he asked quickly, hoping to use Miroku's half-asleep state to gain his information.

"Uhh… the new Nazaki complex," Miroku replied with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep," Sesshomaru finished, ending the call and then started up his car.

There had been two knocks on her door, both fairly soft. They were enough to disturb her sleep but not enough to wake her. These knocks had been followed by her doorbell. The first one had made her grunt, the second caused her to mutter incoercible words and roll over, and the third was enough to crack open her eyes. That was when the knocking began again, though it sounded more along the lines of pounding.

Shifting and propping herself onto her elbow, she glanced at her clock. "One thirty," she mumbled, "is too early. Goodnight!" Plopping down onto her soft pillows, she snuggled into them, wrapping her comforter around her tightly. But she could not ignore the increasing volume. "Please tell me that's not at my door," she said, her eyes still closed. The thumping on her door was now joined by her doorbell. The simultaneous sounds were enough to draw Kagome from her bed.

Her left eye twitched a bit, irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night. Kagome's hair was tussled and slightly tangled from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and blinked as she began to walk down the hallway in an attempt to wake herself up some. "This better not be a drunk Inuyasha," she said as she approached the door.

Quickly glancing through the peep hole, her vision was filled with silver hair. Groaning, she unlocked the door and opened it partially. "Inuyasha," she began, "you are not crashing on my couch."

Confusion filled her as she felt the silver haired man push on the door, attempting to open the door further. "What are you…" she stared but never finished her statement. She was pushed back slightly as the door came open fully, allowing the man to enter. Quickly, the door closed and she felt a strong grip on her upper arms. The act snapped her out of her half dazed state, drawing her blue eyes open fully. She saw more silver as she was guided back into the wall and she felt soft lips fall upon hers in a deep kiss. For a moment she almost gave in, enjoying the electrifying sensation, but her mind began to protest, realizing that there was only one person that would dare to greet her in such a way – Sesshomaru. Instantly, she began to struggle, twisting her body and pushing against his body as she whimpered. Though she did not succeed in completely freeing herself from his grasp, she did manage to release his lips from hers.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she objected. She shook her head. "No, I don't even care. Just get out now."

"Why didn't you inform me that you left that apartment?" he asked. He ignored her struggles and brought his head down so that his mouth was near her ear.

Kagome tossed her head to the side, straining her neck in attempts to distance herself from him. "Let me go," she pleaded.

"Did I not deserve to know?"

"Why would you care what I did?"

When his grip tightened, she raised her hands, placing them on his upper arms. She slowly curled her fingers until her nails began to dig into his flesh. Although she did not want harm him, she knew that there was little else she could do to free herself. In addition, she lifted her foot, bringing it down to crash on his. He grunted under her efforts, causing his grip to loosen. Kagome instantly backed away from him, breathing heavily and shivering. In response, Sesshomaru also backed away, drawing himself further into her apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated, keeping his eyes trained on her every movement.

"It's no longer any of your business," she hissed. Her eyes flashed in anger. "What in the hell are you thinking? Did you think that I was just going to hop into bed with you? What happened? Have a little fight with your latest fling?"

His eyes narrowed. "That was not my intention."

"Oh," she said, waving her arms in the arm in mockery, "then what was it? Did you just have a midnight craving to harass someone?"

"Are you merely going to assume very answer?"

"Are you going to say more than five words?"

"This evening's news reported that your former residence was on fire. When I discovered this, I went there. You were not. I decided to find you. Does that answer your question?" Sesshomaru said simply.

For a moment, Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She blinked. But that reaction quickly passed, leaving her to take yet another step away from him. "The mighty Sesshomaru show concern? I don't believe it," she mocked. "Are you trying out a new method to get women into bed with you? It's clear that you've already moved on. Why won't you leave me alone so I can too?"

"Have you ever considered, Kagome, that perhaps I do not want you too?" he responded, sliding a step closer to her.

She could not stop the prickling sensation that flooded her eyes, knowing that she was close to tears. She shook her head, feeling her soft, wavy hair crash against her face and neck. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to stop the tears as the first one began to drip down her cheek. "No," she choked out. "That's not true. You don't mean it. Stop playing these games with me!"

"I wouldn't say it if I did not mean it, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied smoothly. He took yet another step closer to her.

"No you don't!" she screamed at him. "Nothing you've ever done has supported that! All you do is insult me. You're the one that ended our relationship, so don't try and tell me that you've changed your mind!"

Sesshomaru pursed his lips together. He knew that she was right; he was the one that had ended the relationship. His gaze dropped to the floor. "Perhaps I was incorrect in my decision."

"Incorrect?" she asked. Her tears were nearly becoming hysterical; she almost could not see. "You were beyond incorrect. You were absolutely irrational! You should have thought about that before you started making any excuse that you could to break up with me. Why couldn't you just have been honest if you wanted out? Why did you have to be so cruel?"

He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his long, light hair. "I have no excuses for my actions. What is done is done. Perhaps I was not ready. As I'm sure you've realized, you are not typically the type of woman that I usually associate with. I'm sure you also realize that those types of women are not meant to be trusted." He paused, closing his eyes. "I've made a mistake, Kagome. It has taken me a while to realize my error, undoubtedly due to my own stubbornness. I do not know what else to say."

She stared at him, blue eyes strained with pain. Kagome tried to hold back her sobs, but they still ripped through her lips. "You admit you've made a mistake," she said, "but you can't even say you're sorry?"

His eyes opened in response. Quickly, he took a few effortless strides, closing the distance to her. But when he saw her body tense and shake, he stopped. His eyes met her, grounding her to her spot, ensuring that she would not back away from him any further. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice quiet, almost a whisper.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she straightened herself, hoping to gain mental strength. She knew that he did not offer apologies often, even if one begged; he had to be truly sorry. Still, she did not want to give in. This was not the first time he hurt her. She did not want it to happen again; she was not sure if her heart could take it. "Good," she said, surprising herself with the evenness of her voice, "Now leave."

Sesshomaru's head jerked upwards. Though he was not quite expecting her to give in easily, this was not the response he had anticipated. He frowned. "No."

"And what do you want now?" she asked. She turned her head to the side, breaking their gaze. "Are you looking to make amends so that you can sleep better at night?"

"I want you," he said simply, as if it were the most obvious observation in the world.

"Just because you apologized doesn't mean that things are going to go back to the way they were. I can't forget what you did to me. You're the one that couldn't trust me. I don't even know what I did to break your trust – if I did anything at all. You said it first. How can we have a relationship when we can't believe each other? How do I know that you're not going to do the same thing again?" She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "How can I forget that you called me your fiancé and then said that I was a liar?"

He growled. He could not help it. Her words were true, and he realized it. He mentally berated himself for his mistakes. "Because I, for the first and only time in my life, was behaving as idiotically as my brother. I cannot fully explain my actions, but I do know that they were inappropriate. The fault was entirely my own." He closed the space between them in one long step. Gently placing his fingers under her chin, he titled her head towards him so that he could gaze into her eyes. He knew that this would be hard, but did not realize how much. It was worse knowing that she was crying over his actions. "It has always been hard for me to give my full trust to someone. I was apprehensive to begin with, and Kouga's actions did not encourage me. You do not need to say it; I should have listened to you. But I did not."

Her small sob stopped him. Sighing, he dropped her chin and wrapped his arms around her small, quivering frame. His head dipped down to bury itself into her hair. "I did not realize my errors at first," he continued softly. "At first I did not want to admit it. I realized, though, that things were not the same without you. No one reacted the way you did, no one challenged me the way you did, and no one felt the same as you. I still want to call you my fiancé. I do not know what else to say, Kagome. I am sorry."

She was silent afterwards. The minutes seemed to stretch on. Although she did not try to remove herself from his grasp, she did not seem to encourage him either.

"I forgive you," she said, so quietly that he almost missed her words.

His arms tightened and it felt as if his heart began beating once again. This, he knew, was what had been missing. His Kagome, who could always forgive, no matter how painful the past. His lips pressed against her neck tenderly, but he stopped as she stiffened again.

"But things can't go back the way they were. I'm sorry, but I can't just jump back into this. If we're going to have a relationship, I want us to be able to trust each other properly."

Pulling back from her, he smirked. "Very well," he said. "But perhaps we should get a proper night's rest before beginning that." His fingers began to caress up her back with his statement.

"Perhaps you're right," she said, pulling away from him. She pulled him to the door. "Be safe going home," she said, opening the door and pushing him out lightly. "And," she added as an afterthought, "put a shirt on."

The morning sun shone through the large windows, warming the room and shimmering across the different colors. Kagome inhaled deeply, drawing in the relaxing and enticing scents of various coffees and teas. The buzz of morning customers and machines caused her to smile, enjoying the lively place that the small coffee shop brought.

She took a sip of her large, steaming coffee, closing her eyes as she savored the rich, bold taste. Putting it down on the table, she turned towards the laptop in front of her, scanning over the last couple lines of the text before pausing. Suddenly, words began to filter through her, knowing exactly where she wanted her latest writing endeavor to go. As she typed, she did not notice the tall man watching her from the counter.

Grabbing his own cup of coffee, he slowly made his way towards the woman, watching the way her face flashed with emotions as she wrote. The way she wore her heart on her sleeve was intriguing to him – in matter of fact, it always had. Before he knew it, he was beside her, waiting patiently for her to recognize his presence.

When she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, she did not react immediately. Instead, she finished typing her paragraph, wondering if her delayed reaction would cause the person to leave. She smiled to herself, shifting the mouse to save her current work. Then she finally turned to her visitor.

"Do you mind if I join you?" the male asked, his voice rich and undoubtedly masculine.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "If you want. There's more than enough room at the table."

He nodded, taking a seat across from her. His intense eyes scanned over her, soaking in everything from her smooth, dark hair to the delicate design on her shirt. He reached out his hand, offering it to her. "My name is Sesshomaru Tashio."

Widening her smile, she took his hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's surprised expression when he drew his hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Higurashi."

The End… well, except for the epilogue.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it was. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but it was my best effort (I rewrote the fighting three times with no real success). Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story. **There will be an epilogue **in order to tie up any loose ends in this story and to properly close this little particular saga between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Please let me know what you think! And thank you for the wonderful reviews and support for this story! 


	14. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get out. I wasn't too sure on what I wanted in this chapter, but hopefully the length will make up for it. Better late than never, right? **This chapter does contain a lemon that has been cut out. The full version can be found through the link in my profile or a a-single-spark . com (without the spaces, of course). **Also, in answer to a question, no there will not be a sequel because this story itself is in fact a sequel. There also seems to be some confusion about the ending of the last chapter. In the coffee shop, they reintroduced because Kagome wished to start over - to build a relationship on trust.

The First Time Isn't Always Everything

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Humming softly, her hips swayed gently with the motion. Her hand moved in slow circles, carefully sautéing a pan full of chicken. A dark blue tang top clung to her slender hips and smooth circle, ending just before her matching lace underwear. It did not faze her that she was not in her apartment or the fact that she stood near a large window. She knew that no one would bother her. Kagome was in the Tashio kitchen, and she knew that few would dare to risk sauntering around Sesshomaru's back yard.

It had taken her weeks to convince Jaken, Sesshomaru's butler, to come to the apartment when Sesshomaru wasn't present. She had persisted, though, suffering through Jaken's squawking in order to be able to prepare a special, homemade dinner for Sesshomaru on their four month anniversary. It had taken her even longer to convince Jaken that he would not be needed at the Tashio residence for the remainder of the night. He had originally feared Sesshomaru's wrath for leaving without being properly dismissed. However, with a conniving smile, Kagome had promised the butler that he would be the last thing on Sesshomaru's mind this evening.

Now she waited for him to return. Glancing at the small digital numbers on the stove, she noted that Sesshomaru was not due home for another half an hour. She nodded and resumed her humming.

Perfectly cooked chicken slid from the pan over a steaming pile of noodles as the sound of a car door caught her attention. Her slight smile grew in size as she quickly placed the pan in the sink. Padding quietly to the edge of the kitchen, she waited in anticipation, listening closely for the sounds of Sesshomaru's footsteps. The rhythmical, symmetrical thuds against the hardwood floor moved past the kitchen, fading slightly as he paced down the hall. She knew where he was heading. Muffling her laughter, she slipped through the kitchen door and began trailing the silver haired man.

She caught up with him just as he was entering his living room. Sliding up against the wall farthest from him, she immediately stilled. Even though his back was to her, Kagome was captivated by him. His shining hair swayed smoothly as he walked, and she could see his muscles bunch and tighten beneath his shirt as his hands raised to loosed and remove his tie. Her teeth bit her lip as she held back a gasp of approval at the sight. He walked over to his bar, pouring himself a small glass of whiskey. Seeing that he was going to turn, Kagome quickly moved, plastering herself against the wall as she shifted against it. He gave no indication of knowing she was there as he moved towards his couch and sat down on the soft, silken cochins.

Seeing her chance and acting quickly, Kagome moved forward towards his back. Slender arms wrapped around him, her fingers darting nimbly against his shoulders as they laced around to cover his eyes. Leaning forward, her lips brushed against his ear and her soft hair brushed against his cheek as she whispered, "Guess who."

A surprised squeak erupted from her throat as she felt his large hands grasp her upper arms and pull her over the top of the couch. As she fell downwards, she felt his grip shift, allowing her lower body to fall gently on the cushions while her upper body became cradled in his arms.

"Good evening, Kagome," he said, staring down at her intensely.

Pouting, she unraveled her arms from his body and folded them across her chest. "Well you're no fun," she said. After a moments pause, she titled her head and quirked her brow in curiosity. "How did you know that it was me?"

"It is rare that I am not greeted by Jaken upon my arrival home. After all, he is my butler." He smirked. "And, if I remember correctly, today happens to be our anniversary. Is it not?"

Kagome's features quickly softened at his words. Her large eyes filled with tenderness and mirth. "You mean you remember?" she asked softly.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied, allowing his eyes to roam over her body. He could not hide his grin of satisfaction and his small grunt of appreciation for her outfit. The only thing that would be better, he told himself, was if she wore nothing at all. At the thought, his golden orbs snapped back to hers rendering her still. "Did you presume that I would not?"

Soft hues of crimson flushed across her smooth cheeks at his words. Her eyes dropped away from his in embarrassment. "I… well… It's just that you never said anything about it before, and, with how busy you are, I just thought that..." She shook her head. Inching her eyes back towards his cautiously, she said, "I cooked dinner for you."

With his eyes resting on the slight rise and fall of her chest, he replied, "Yes, I see that you have."

Eyebrows furrowing together, she asked, "What? Did you look in the kitchen or…" Instantly, she felt his hands move once again, cutting her off. This time they whispered over her arm to cup her breast fully. As he gave a gentle squeeze, she arched her back, moaning quietly. "Oh," she muttered. His over hand soon joined, darting underneath her tank top to grab the twin. "But what about dinner?" she asked brokenly.

"I believe that I will eat now," he said, leaning down with his upper body. His lips ghosted against hers, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation, touching his lips with her tongue in the process. She heard him growl as he moved to her neck, nipping at the tender flesh and having her arch even further in effect. "Your cooking," he continued, swiftly shifting so that his body rested upon hers, "can be rescheduled until later this evening." His mouth descended upon hers hungrily, molding her lips to his while caressing their silken texture with his tongue. Her sigh of content caused him to assault her lips with more vigor, pulling the soft appendage between his teeth.

It had been too long since he had last tasted her, and he could feel his member stiffen with excitement until he was barely able to contain himself. He had not been with Kagome since their temporary break-up five months ago. Since she had wanted to start fresh, he did not want to jeopardize their timid beginnings with pushing her too far. But when he had saw her this evening, scantily clad and laying in his lap, he could no longer control his desires.

Nimble fingers locked behind his head, grasping the glossy strands of silver hair as Kagome opened her mouth to him. Lifting her hips, she grinded herself against him, smiling into his mouth as she felt his arousal. She had missed his touch greatly, but she had not realized how much until now. She had not thought that Sesshomaru would have held back the way that he did in the restart of their relationship. It must have been hard for him to hold back his desire, and the thought touched her heart. It seemed that Sesshomaru really had changed.

* * *

This part has been cut out. See my profile for the link. It's not worth getting my profile deleted again.

* * *

Much later, after several more sexual endeavors, they laid in his large bed with Kagome sprawled against his chest. "Kagome," he said. 

"Hmm," she responded, lazily drawing lines across his strong chest.

"Open the first drawer on my nightstand."

Curiosity immediately caught Kagome's attention. Ignoring her drowsiness, she leaned over his body, doing as he asked. The drawer was basically empty, only a few items lay inside of it. "The key," he said. "Take it. It's yours."

Looking back over her shoulder at him, she asked, "It is? What's it to?"

"It is to this house. I trust that you will not try to pawn it on the streets."

Gasping in shock, she felt tears prick her eyes. He trusted her with his key. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, staring at the simple item that meant so much to her. Not even bothering to close the drawer, she twisted, flinging herself upon Sesshomaru and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

"There's no way in hell!" he shouted, fixating his gaze on the woman across from him. "This has to be some kind of joke." 

The dark haired woman shook her head. She leaned forward over the table towards him. "She told me herself," she said intensely.

"But to do that," he replied. "It's not like him at all. Did he lose his mind?"

"Miroku!"

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I'm sorry, my delicious little Sango, but this is a little bit odd. I mean, Sesshomaru's never given his key out to anyone before."

"Maybe that's because he's never been this serious about someone before," Sango retorted, narrowing her eyes slightly in defense of her friend. "I think he really loves her… in his own, odd way."

"Well, yes," Miroku said. He let out a sigh and tapped his fingers along the table. "He did apologize." He paused. "And he gave her a key," he added in disbelief.

Rolling her eyes, Sango snapped, "Yes, we already went over that. Aren't you happy for them?"

Darting his eyes to her, Miroku smiled and let out a laugh. "Of course I am! After all, we've been gunning for them since the beginning. I'm glad they're finally realizing what we've all know all along!"

"I know," Sango said in agreement. "I wonder what he'll do next."

"Well, my divine sex-goddess," Miroku said, "Do you want to make a bet as to how long it takes before they're living together?"

Sango eyed him suspiciously. "And what would the terms be?"

Miroku's smile suddenly turned evil.

* * *

Pick up, read, sign, and put down. Others would be daunted by the seemingly endless stack of papers, but he worked tirelessly at this task. Soft flickers of light from a golden fire place swam across the wide, white walls. His silver hair captured random specks causing his hair to appear to sparkle. He sat shirtless, clad only in a pair of dark, silk pants. The shards of light illuminated his pale skim, giving it slightly darker hue. It did not matter to him that it was past midnight, nor did he startle when he heard the muffled closing of a car door followed by the opening of door to his home. Footsteps padded to the room of the study in which he sat. He did not even look up when that door opened. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kagome said, her voice tinted with drowsiness.

"Indeed I do. I am fortunate enough to possess a clock."

"And whatever you wanted couldn't wait till the morning?" she responded, walking into the room and plopping down in a oversized chair across from his desk. "Why are you doing work at this hour?"

"When one cannot sleep, Kagome," he said, glancing at her ruffled appearance quickly, "one might as well be productive."

"You couldn't sleep?" The thought of sleep left her as concern wrapped around her. She knew the emotion was displayed in her cerulean eyes as she looked over him. "What's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?"

Placing down his pen, he sat up in his chair, pressing his back fully against it. His arms fell to the armrests. His eyes met her, sending Kagome an unspoken request.

Her head quirked to the side as her lips pursed in confusion. "What?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare directly into her eyes. She shifted under his gaze, uncomfortable and not understanding what he wanted. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, growing slightly annoyed.

One slender, elegant finger rose from the armrest only to tap down upon it again. He did not move otherwise, nor did he drop his eyes from hers.

Tentatively, she stood up from her seat, dropping her purse to the ground. With slow steps, Kagome moved around the desk to stand beside him. His head had shifted in order to retain their eye contact. Still uncertain, she stood next to him for a moment. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, lifting her hand to place it against his forehead, checking for a temperature. His skin was cool to her touch. Once again, his finger tapped.

Suddenly, she tossed her head back and let out a rich laugh that filled the entire room. Shaking her head, she lowered herself into Sesshomaru's lap. Her arms looped around his neck, and she pressed herself against his chest. His arms entwined around her waist in return, holding her body against him. His head nuzzled through her soft hair to place soft kisses against her neck.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted me to sit in your lap?" she asked. Sesshomaru grunted in response. "And you missed me so much," she said with a smile as her heart warmed, "that you couldn't sleep?"

Avoiding the question, he asked, "Do you have any previous engagements for this afternoon?"

A lock of silver silk caught her eye. Picking up the strand of hair, she curled it around her finger. Her small fingers then proceeded to run through the soft strands. "No," she answered.

"Good." He rubbed small, comforting circles along her back. "Then you will be able to convene with the movers."

"Huh?" When she tried to pull back to look at his face, he growled and tightened his arms, pulling her back against his body. "What movers?"

"The ones that will be collecting your belongings."

Instantly, her eyes narrowed. "And why would they be doing that, my darling," she ground out sarcastically.

"Because, my dear, I am employing them to do so," he said with a smirk and nipped at her collarbone. "Pack your essentials and what you desire to keep. My home will now be your residence."

"What?" she yelled, pushing against him. "Couldn't you have asked me first? Kami, Sesshomaru!"

"And could you have listened to my explanation before screeching into my ear?" Sesshomaru said sharply. He raised his head to look at her, his features stern. But he did not let her get up.

"Why do you always do this? How do you even know that I want to move in with you?"

"Since our last anniversary, you have spent every evening here. Why bother leaving if that is the case. I have also expressed my concern for your safety. You should not be by yourself, especially with your newfound wealth. Finally," he said, his features softening, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would move in with me. It seems that I have… difficulty… sleeping otherwise."

She let out a heavy sigh. She knew that he was right; she had merely been going home to get a fresh change of clothes. And, in her heart, she knew that she couldn't stay angry at him, not when he just confessed that he needed her there.

"Just ask me next time," she said, wrapping her arms around him again and kissing his temple. "It would save both of us a lot of stress."

His lips met hers. "Kagome," he said after their tender kiss. "I… I believe that I love you."

She smiled against his lips. Though this confession weren't the textbook perfect words that girls longed to hear, she knew that from Sesshomaru, it was perfect. "I know," she said softly. "I love you, too."

"I know."

* * *

"Yeah, even though Fluffy-wuffy is my brother, he's still an asshole. There was this one time that he kicked my ass for scratching his car. And there was this other time that he tried to beat me up because I called him gay. It's not my fault though. Come on, he really looks like a girl. But that's ok, because I have this picture at home where he's sleeping with a teddy bear. I should have brought it." 

"He's drunk," Sesshomaru growled, leaning over in his hair towards Kagome.

She smiled and rested her hand on his arm. "I didn't know that you had a teddy bear. I think it's really cute."

"I am not cute, woman."

"And then I met Kagome. Man, she's pretty but scary! When I first met her she yelled at me because I didn't read her book. But how was I supposed to know that she would want me to? She's smacked me on the head a couple times too – and pretty hard. I think I still have some lumps on my head from her."

"All right," Kagome said, "He's really drunk. I think he needs to stop."

"And did you not tell me that Kikyo was going to supervise his alcohol intake?"

"They just started dating. You can't expect her to know how he gets. She probably thought he was fine."

"It does not matter. Silence him."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome leaned forward in her chair. She glanced to her left, looking down the long table towards Kikyo. Nodding her head at the woman, she watched Kikyo rise and whisper something in Inuyasha's ear.

"Ok, well, I guess I pissed off the Lord of All Things Fluffy. But, I'm glad you two finally decided to tie the knot. It took you guys long enough!"

"He will never be permitted to speak in public ever again," Sesshomaru muttered before the crowd before them began clapping in approval of Inuyasha's final words.

Kagome laced her arms around Sesshomaru's arm and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, "for not stopping him yourself."

"Hn." Removing his arm from her grasp, he stood. Unfolding his hand in front of her, he said, "Come. Dance with me."

Her smile and eyes brightened. She slipped her hand into his. Together, the slipped through the numerous tables that filled the large reception hall, politely thanking the guests as they passed. Once on the floor, Sesshomaru spun Kagome into his arms.

"Well, Mrs. Tashio," he said quietly so only she could hear, "are you pleased with your reception?"

Following his lead, Kagome slid her hands over his tux and up to his shoulders. "Quite. You didn't have to do this, you know."

"You desired this. It will not kill me to tolerate these people," he responded. He smirked. "After all, I will be expecting you to repay me for my kindness later this evening."

"Sesshomaru! We're in public."

"And your point?" he said, pressing her further against him. "They are not morons. They are well aware of newly wed obligations."

"Oh," she replied, quirking a brow. "So it's my obligation to sleep with you?"

He dipped her down, sliding his hand across her rear as he did so. Pulling her back up, he said, "In your case, yes. However, it does not matter. You would not be able to resist me anyway."

"Isn't that a bit pretentious? Maybe I don't want to tonight," Kagome replied, lifting her chin in response to his challenge.

"I see." In an instant, he had shifted their positions. Kagome's thighs were now straddling Sesshomaru's leg, the action hidden by the large folds of her wedding dress. Appling gentle pressure, he rubbed against Kagome. His head dipped down and he nibbled on her ear, hiding himself with his long hair. It was not long before Kagome began to quiver against him. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans of pleasure from the simple actions. "Perhaps you just need persuaded." He increased the pressure of his knee against her lower body, coupling it by pressing against her hips as well, causing her side to side swaying to become more exaggerated. He continued to nip and suckle her earlobe. Soon, Kagome could not hold back her pleasure. She arched against him, whimpering slightly.

"Sesshomaru," she panted. "Stop."

"Do you not like this?" he asked.

"We can't…" She let out a muffled cry as Sesshomaru moved to her sensitive neck. "…do this here."

He pulled back. "Perhaps we should leave then," he said huskily. His eyes gleamed with arousal as he stared at her.

"But we've only been here for an hour," she replied with an equally low voice. Despite her words, she knew that she would surrender. She couldn't fight her arousal, especially when he was looking at her like he was now.

"They will be fine without us. Besides, I believe that they would prefer us leaving than seeing me take you here."

Blushing at her words, she glanced around. "All right," she replied, with a smirk, "but only if you make sure you don't rip my dress."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

The End.


End file.
